Returning To Hogwarts
by Dottiylottiy01
Summary: It's Time for Charlotte Longbottom, Pip & Laura Weasley and Kieran & Zack Potter to start Hogwarts. But while they are there will they make friends will they be in danger from their parents past? Only Way to find out is to Read. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: The Letters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all of the character's such as Harry Potter, etc. But I own Charlotte, Emily, Laura, Kieran and Zack. **_

**Chapter 1: Letters **

It was another warm summer's day, the sun was beaming down on England, birds were chirping away like there was no tomorrow, like there was nothing that could ever stop them. You could see children screaming and having fun, you could smell the freshly cut grass, you could even feel the slight breeze of the wind. And it was just like that in the wizarding world.

In a house which was actually called the Burrow, the house where the Weasley family once lived, now they were all happily married and lived in different houses. For two people called Arthur & Molly Weasley, they found it very lonely, but at least they had their family and friends over every week. But today they were having a party.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see all my grandchildren" Smiled Molly, who moved from the back of the house to the back garden with glee, smiling like the world was never going to end.

"Molly, who calm down for a second." Said her husband

"But it seems like I haven't seen them in ages"

"Molly, it's only been a week since everyone was last here"

"But..." Just then the doorbell went and Molly rushed over to the door, she opened it to find her Daughter and her husband, Ginny and Harry Potter with their two children Zack and Kieran, Zack and Kieran were twins but their won't identical, not like their Uncle's, George Weasley and his deceased twin Fred.

"Hi Mum" Smiled Ginny

"Hi Grandma" Smiled Kieran and Zack

"Hi Ginny, Hello Harry. And How are my grandkids" Asked Molly

"We're good" Answered Kieran with a smile

"Well that's good" Said Arthur, who had come over to the group, before letting them come inside.

Whenever someone heard of the name 'Harry Potter' they always thought of the Boy who lived or the boy who had defeated Tom Riddle aka Voldemort aka he who must not be named, it took Harry and his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger a year to final kill him after so many years, so many years of pain and trouble. After that he and Ginny decided to go out, everyone was so happy because they knew those two were meant for each other just like Ron and Hermione. In the end both couples got married and children had of their own. What shocked them most was when they found out the Neville Longbottom was in love with Luna Lovegood. But when Molly found out they were getting married sheinsisted they had the wedding at the Burrow, just like everyone else in her family, that's right, she loved them like they were her own flesh and blood.

It was a couple hours later and no one else had arrived at the burrow, Kieran and Zack were very bored, and they wished and wished that their cousin and their friend would arrive so they weren't bored out of their minds. They didn't have their wands yet so they could quite practice their magic at all. All they could do was listen to their mother and father talk to their grandparents. Their hopes won't up yet.

"Hello?" Asked a voice.

"Ronald, Hermione. Is that you?" Said Molly

"Yes, Grandma it's us" Replied a little eleven year old girl.

"Laura!" Shouted Kieran and Zack, at their cousin. Laura was the same age as her cousin's but looked nothing like her age, she was a lot smaller. No one understood why she was so small, but they loved her anyway. Laura looked a lot like her mother, Hermione. It was like there were twins, Ron and everyone else found it very scary but it still loved them the same, if anything happened to those to, he was kill himself.

"Kiki" Smiled Laura, running up to him and hugging him "I missed you"

"I missed you, how was your summer" Asked Kieran, smiling at his favourite cousin in the world.

"Beautiful, we went to France. And you never guess you we saw there!"

"Who?" Asked Zack

"Fleur, Bill, Vikki, Dominique and Louis..."

"Really?" Asked Molly

"Yes...it was very weird, we hung out a lot and I think Laura enjoyed the time with her cousins" Answered Ron.

Laura turned round to face Kieran and Zack after looking at her mother and father "But I prefer you guys."

"We love you too" Smiled Zack and Kieran in union, Laura smiled at her two cousin's with delight

"So is anyone else here yet?" Asked Laura

"No not yet" Said Molly

About half an hour later, everyone heard a knock at the door, Laura ran to the window and saw a lady with very blonde hair which nearly looked liked like it was white instead of blonde. Laura smiled with happiness, one of her best friends had finally arrived with her godparents.

"They're here" And with that three more people walked in.

"Hey Guys" Smiled the man of the family. This man had black hair, he had a big smile and to everyone he was known as Neville Longbottom, he went to the school of Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It was only really until their fifth year that they all started hanging out as best friends which was amazing for him, his life wasn't the greatest thing his mother and father had been murdered by a death eater when Harry had born, by the person called Bellatrix Lestrange. When at school everyone thought Neville was a bit odd but as they got older and older they came close friends with them. Next to him stood a lady with long white hair, this was Luna Longbottom, when she went to school with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville she was known as Luna Lovegood, lots of people used to call her Looney because of her personality but once you got to know her you knew she was nothing like that name, she just cared deeply for creatures around her. Standing in front of both Neville and Luna was a brown haired girl, she looked a lot like Neville but had some of Luna's personality but then again she also had Neville's as well.

"Charlotte!" Smiled the three Weasley cousins

"Hi Guys" Charlotte was about the same age as all of them, but she was very small, a bit like Luna was. Charlotte loved her friends and family just like her best friend Laura, she loved to learn just like Laura and use magic when she could. She also happened to be the youngest in the group of friends.

"I think it is time for lunch don't you guys arrive" Smiled Molly at her loving family, when Neville's grandmother died Molly and Arthur took in Neville like he was their own child, it took Neville awhile to get used to everything but in the end he got used to it and had a great time living with his friends. In the end he asked Luna to marry after about a year and a half together.

"FOOD!" Shouted Ron and Zack, running over to the kitchen, you could tell they were related in some way.

After lunch everyone was sat in the living room, Arthur had brought home a muggle video game that he had found at the ministry, and Kieran and Charlotte were playing on it while Laura watched them play it and helped them out by giving them ideas of what they had to do, Arthur was just watching them play the game. Zack was...well still stuffing his face with as much food as possible just like Ron. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were catching up with each other by telling each other what they did over the summer holidays with their children. Neville and Harry were talking to Molly and seeing how her life was going. Which Molly did enjoy she loved talking to those two boys about life and how their jobs were like.

"So where did you go Luna?" Asked Ginny

"We went to New Zealand...we saw Charlie and the dragons there. Charlotte had a great time looking after the dragons with him." Smiled Luna, looking at her daughter.

"DIE! DIE!" Shouted Charlotte and Kieran at the video game, everyone just laughed at their reaction to the game.

"Really, I haven't seen him in ages" Said Ginny, thinking back to her brother she hadn't seen since Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"Yeah, he seemed happy out there...I think he mentioned something about meeting this guy"

"He found someone?" Asked Hermione, Luna nodded "That's great, he deserves someone"

"Hey did you hear that?" Asked Zack, who had actual stopped eating.

"Hear what honey?" Ginny looked at her son, confused

"I thought I heard something-...I heard it again"

"Zack I think your losing it...and that's saying something" Said Charlotte, looking at her friend as if he was going mad.

"I'm not making anything up you're the one who's lies" Shouted Zack

"I didn't lie...you guys just didn't see it" Said Charlotte, turning her back to him and crossing her arms.

"You still lied"

"I DIDN'T LIE!"

"Kids...please stop it. We know you didn't lie, Zack was being mean" Said Ginny, looking at her son, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Yeah thank you Auntie Ginny"

"There...I heard it too" Said Laura, she looked over at the window and saw a very tired looking tawny owl "The poor thing" Laura got up, went over to the window opening it, the bird flow in and landed on the arm rest of Molly's chair.

"Hmmm...it seems like we have four letters' here" Molly grabbed hold of the letters and the bird flow away from the house.

"Who's it for Grandma?" Asked Kieran

"For you, kids" she said Molly handing them to each of them.

"There from Hogwarts" whispered Charlotte

"YES!" Shouted Laura "We're going to Hogwarts" and then Laura burst into a dance while her mother and father read her letter.

"Well done kids" Smiled Harry, "you'll do us proud"

"I think we might have to make a trip to get all the stuff" Said Neville, looking at Charlotte's letter.

"I think your right about Neville" Smiled Molly

"WOO HOO! We're final going to Hogwarts" Smiled Kieran

"Just promise us you won't get into trouble" asked Harry

"We won't" Said all the kid together

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**Just so know this story is based around me and my friends. And they asked me if I could put Rupert Grint & Tom Felton as characters into the story even though we have Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy in it. So try and imagine as different people.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all of the character's**_

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

Weeks went past quickly and before anyone knew, it was time for everyone to go to Hogwarts, the Potter, Weasley and Longbottom family were standing on platform 9 ¾. Everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Suddenly Kieran busted into tears. Harry knelt down to his height.

"What's wrong Kieran?"

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor? What if I disappoint you and mum?"

"You won't"

"Yes I will, I always disappoint you two"

"You're my son; I will always love you no matter what happens in the future. And you don't disappoint me at all."

"I'm gonna miss you dad"

"And I'm going to miss you two, just like everyone else; this is the first time you and Zack are going away. It will always feel weird without you two" Kieran smiled at his father and hugged him one more time before going onto the train which would take them to Hogwarts.

"And remember to write to us every day"

"Mum, I will be fine and how about every week?" Said Laura to her mother

"She's right, like always. She'll be fine. We both survived Hogwarts. Plus she has Zack, Kieran and Charlotte there." Said Ron, agreeing with his daughter

"I know"

"Plus I'll write to you both every week. I'll tell you everything. I promise mum." Smiled Laura at Hermione, Hermione pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much; you will have no idea how painful it is to see your little girl go t Hogwarts."

"Mum, for the last time I'll be fine"

"I know you will be" Said Hermione, letting go of her.

"Come here sweetie" Said Ron, Laura walked over to her father and smiled up at him

"Yes Dad"

"Please take care of yourself"

"I will"

"And don't get into trouble"

"I won't"

"You say that now, but when you get there...you will regret saying that"

"What do you mean by that dad?" Asked Laura

"You'll find out when you get there...now go and have an amazing time"

"Dad, from the stories you and mum have told me, I think I will do" Laura hugged her father goodbye and went to meet Charlotte who was saying goodbye to her parents.

Meanwhile, when Laura was talking to her parents.

"Now be good" Said Neville

"I will daddy" Smiled Charlotte

"Remember to write to us now and again"

"Will every week do dad?" Asked Charlotte, looking at her father

"I think that will do fine" Charlotte hugged her father goodbye

"Have you got your wand?" Asked Luna

"Yes, it's right here" Answered Charlotte getting it out of her sleeve

"Don't lose it"

"I won't I promise"

"And do well in all of your subjects" Said Neville

"Dad...I'll be fine. It's Hogwarts what could possibly go wrong?" Smiled Charlotte but that didn't stop her father from crying "Dad, please don't cry"

"I'm not"

"Of course you aren't honey"

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise, now I really need to go, look Laura waiting for me"

"Okay, just be good and please don't get into trouble there."

"Dad, I won't. I'll be fine" Said Charlotte before hugging her parent's goodbye and leaving with Laura to the train.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked over to them.

"Is he crying?" Asked Ron

"Yes" Answered Luna

"It'll be fine...they won't get into trouble" Said Harry

"These are our kids were talking about" Replied Ginny

"Oh yeah...they're going to get into trouble aren't they?" Asked Harry

"Yeah" Answered Luna

"I miss them already" Cried Neville

"Oh look who it is" Said a voice; they whipped around and saw a blonde haired man with a woman who had dark hair and a little eleven year old girl who had black hair.

"Malfoy" Said Ron

"Hello Weasley" Said Draco Malfoy at Ron; he looked at Hermione "I see you married Granger in the end"

"It's Weasley now and yes he did" Glared Hermione

"Guys...we're adults we don't need to be acting like this anymore" Said Luna

"I guess your right" Muttered Draco and Ron

"And who's this?" Asked Neville, wiping away his tears, looking at the woman next to Draco.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my wife Astoria and my daughter Emily Malfoy. She's going to Hogwarts this year. I'm guess your children are too?" Said Draco

"In a matter of fact, yes they are" Replied Ginny

"Great, I have to listen to your children whining all the time." Said Emily

"Great another Malfoy" Smirked Ron

"Ron" Said Hermione, slapping Ron's arm

"Ouch!" Shouted Ron

"Bye Mother...Bye Father" Said Emily, grabbing her stuff and taking it with her onto the train

"Bye Emily, take care of yourself" Smiled Astoria

"I will, goodbye father" Said Emily before walking off

"I don't think your daughter likes you" Said Ron

"Oh shut up Weasley"

Meanwhile with Charlotte and Laura, they were walking along all the compartment, looking for their friends Kieran and Zack who had got onto the train before them.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts, it's like my dreams are finally coming true" Smiled Laura who clapped her hands together with excitement

"I know what you mean, finally we are growing up...you don't have to put up with your dad calling you his little angel" Said Charlotte, she looked over at Laura. "Did you see my father cry back there?"

"Yeah, Uncle Neville crying is scary" Charlotte nodded in agreement

"Hey Guys" Said Zack who saw them coming towards them

"Hey Zack" Said Charlotte

"Your dad's still crying" he replied

"WHAT?" Asked Charlotte, confused

"We got bored waiting for you two, so we waited her for you guys and we saw you still talking to your mum and dad and we've been watching ever since" Said Kieran, the four of them walked over to the window and see the adults talking.

"Who are they?" Asked Zack, the four of them watched as a blonde haired man approach their parents with a woman who had dark hair and a girl who seemed to be the same age as them, the girl had black hair, she said something and then Ron said something back to her.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Laura

"I wonder who she is" Said Charlotte

"I've never seen her before" Muttered Zack, the girl suddenly disappeared and then the train started moving, the four of them waved goodbye to their parents who had noticed them watched them and started waving back at them and then Neville started crying again.

"My poor dad" Said Charlotte, shaking her head at him.

"Um...excuse me...but can I sit in her with you guys. Everywhere is full" they turned to the door to see the same girl who had been talking to Laura's father. They all nodded not very sure about what they should say to her.

"Thank You" She started sitting down next to Kieran, who was sat next to Zack "My name's Emily Malfoy by the way." She smiled

"I've heard of that name before" Said Charlotte

"Well my father is Draco Malfoy"

"Oh...I think my mother and father said they went to school with someone with that name"

"Oh...and you guys are?" Asked Emily

"Well I'm Kieran Potter" Said Kieran

"Don't you have a twin?" Asked Emily

"Yeah that's me" Said Zack, waving his hand in the air "I'm Zack"

"But you don't look like twins, Kieran is so tall and you're not tall..."

"We're twins but we're not identical"

"Oh" Said Emily

"I'm Laura Weasley"

"But you like the lady I was just talking to outside"

"My mother's Hermione Weasley"

"Oh...I see now...you look just like your mother, it's like your her twin"

"I've been told that a lot...trust me I'm not"

"And I'm Charlotte Longbottom"

"Was your father crying outside?" Asked Emily

"Sadly Yes"

"I feel so sorry for you"

"We all feel so for me...my dad, well he's a little weird"

"So you guys excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"Are you kidding?" Asked Laura "We've been waiting for this day our whole lives"

The five of them sounded like they were getting along so well that the already sounded like they were best friends. But little did they known that they parents hated each other when they were the same age. The train arrived at Hogwarts about seven o'clock, everyone was very hungry but not as hungry as Zack was.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" Shouted a voice

"I guess we have to go that way" Said Laura, who was walking ahead with Charlotte.

"So Hungry" Muttered Zack to himself

Soon they all arrived at the castle, they looked at everything with amazement, they stood along the castle stairs waiting to go into the grand hall where they would be sorted and eat there dinner before the first night at Hogwarts.

"It's so beautiful here" Whispered Charlotte

"No wonder mum loved it here" Said Laura

"Dad always called it home...I can see why" Smiled Kieran at his brother Zack.

"I know...I can see it too" Said Zack. Then an old woman came forward and stood in front of them.

"Hello my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of this school. Now it is time for your sorting, please follow me children." She said before walking off into the grand hall with everyone following her. There they saw a grey hat, sat on top of a chair.

"God I'm scared" Said Kieran to Charlotte who he was walking next to

"I know I'm scared too. What if we're not all in the same house" Said Charlotte, staring at the hat scared.

"Emily Malfoy" Emily walked up and sat on the chair, the hat was placed onto her head, it started talking to her, Emily jumped when it started talking.

"Slytherin!" Emily jumped off the chair when the hat was taken off of her head and ran over to the table.

"Collin Morgan" The boy walked up to the hat, sat down.

"Gryffindor"

"Laura Weasley" Laura walked up to the hat scared, just like every other new student who was waiting to be sorted into the right house.

"Ravenclaw"

"Jacob Flats"

"Hufflepuff"

"Charlotte Longbottom" Charlotte slowly walked up to the chair and sat down and looked at Kieran and Zack and whispered "Good Luck" and smiled at them

"Ravenclaw" She smiled and ran over and sat with Laura

"Kieran Potter" Kieran walked up to the chair

"Slytherin" Kieran looked at Zack, confused about everything but went to sit with Emily who smiled at him.

"Zack Potter"

"Gryffindor"

"Tom Felton"

"Slytherin"

"Kevin Jackson"

"Ravenclaw"

"Josh Hutcherson"

"Slytherin"

"Rupert Grint"

"Gryffindor"

"Jess Johnson"

"Ravenclaw"

"Hailey Swift"

"Gryffindor"

Names were called and houses were called, finally everyone was called. Everyone was sat down and talking to people in their houses. Everyone looked at the headmistress when there was a tap against the glass.

"Now that everyone has been sorted into their house, I want everyone to enjoy the meal" Smiled Professor McGonagall

"So you guys are?" Asked a girl

"I'm Laura Weasley and this is Charlotte Longbottom"

"Hi I'm Lily Thomas"

"Cool" Said Charlotte, she looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Zack talking to some guy, she looked over at the Slytherin table to see Kieran sat there, looking bored.

"What is it?" Asked Laura

"It's Kieran...I don't think he is happy being in Slytherin"

"Why?"

"He looks bored, plus no one is talking to him"

"I'm sure he will be fine, he'll make some friends. You know what Kieran's like"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean who could not love Kieran" Smiled Charlotte

Meanwhile with Kieran, he just sat there very bored and noticed Charlotte and Laura looking at him, he was about to smile at them when they looked away and started talking to a guy on their table. He looked over at his brother to see him talking to a couple of people; he was laughing, smiling and having fun.

"Replaced me already"

"Hey...are you okay?" Asked Emily

"Yeah, I'm fine" Said Kieran, faking a smile, he looked back over at his family and friends and wished he was sitting with them. He didn't have any idea why he was actual in Slytherin, he felt like he didn't belong in that house at all.

Meanwhile with the teachers, watching all the new students.

"So Potter's, Weasley's, Granger's, Malfoy's, Longbottom and Lovegood's children are here. What do you think they will do?" Asked Madam Pomfrey

"I think we will have our next lot of troublemakers" Answered Professor McGonagall

"I think you are right about that" Smiled Madam Pomfrey.

**Please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters in this story.**_

**Chapter 3: First day**

It was the next morning and Luna Longbottom woke up to the sound of a beak banging on the window, she went to open it. The bird flew in and dropped something and raced back outside. Luna just watched the bird fly away.

"Hmm...that was weird" She looked around the room and noticed a letter on the floor; she went to pick it up and realized that it was from her loving daughter which she already missed dearly. She went down the stair to find her husband.

"Neville? Dear? We have a letter from Charlotte" Said Luna who had found him sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Really...what does it say?" he asked, wanting to know what his daughter had written. Luna began reading...

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am hav_ing a wonderful time here and it's only been one day. I know how you felt know I can see why you loved this place so much and talked about it non-stop. I have been sorted into Ravenclaw, just like you mum. It's fine I have Laura with me which is a good thing, at least I have one friend in here...not that I haven't made our friends. But I'm glad I'm with her. Zack got sorted into Gryffindor just like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Kieran on the other hand happens to be in Slytherin...I don't know how Uncle Harry is going to deal with that. Anyway I got to go...I love you both...you don't want me to be late for my first day by over sleeping do you know.

Love Charlotte x

"Awe...it was nice of her to write" Smiled Neville

"Yes it was...but I do wonder if Zack and Kieran have sent Harry and Ginny a letter yet...I think I shall ask them later"

"Later?"

"Yes...I'm going round to Ginny's for a bit. Dad said I don't need to be in today"

"Oh...well that reminds me...I need to go to work"

"Have a good day dear" Luna kissed her husband goodbye and watched Neville live the house for work.

In Hogwarts everyone was busy talking about what they did over the summer holidays. But for one group of people, they just sat there eating breakfast and wondering what their lesson's would be like.

"Zack do you ever stop eating?" Asked Charlotte who sat with Laura and him on the Gryffindor table

"No!"

"Sounds right doesn't it" Answered Laura

"Hmm...I wonder what our lessons are like" Said Charlotte

"I don't know...but I hope they are fun" replied Laura

"Who cares" said Zack

"I do" said Laura

"Of course you do" Then a black haired boy walked up to the table and sat next to Zack who was sitting opposite both Laura and Charlotte

"Hi Zack"

"Hi Collin" Zack went straight back to eating

"Wow Zack, you're so nice" Said Charlotte

"Yeah, not introducing us to your new friend" Continued Laura, Zack just shrugged

"I'm Collin and you are?" Said Collin to Charlotte and Laura

"Well I'm Laura Weasley and this is Charlotte" Said Laura who was pointing at Charlotte who smiled at him.

"Cool...what house you in"

"Ravenclaw" Said the two girls together

"Guys?" Asked Zack

"Yes Zack" Laura looked at him

"Have you seen Kieran?" He asked

"No...not this morning but yesterday he didn't look happy" Everyone thought about it

"You have a brother?" Asked Collin

"He's actually my twin" Answered Zack, looking around the hall to see if he could see Kieran but he had no luck

"Maybe we will see him in Transfiguration" Said Laura, looking at Zack hopeful

"Yeah...I'm sure we will" Nodded Zack. With that the four of them headed over to their first lesson ever at Hogwarts. And they both knew this was a year they would remember the whole of their lives.

In Transfiguration, they all found Kieran sat next to Emily Malfoy, the girl they met on the train the day before.

"Kieran, where were you" Said Zack at his twin brother

"Oh...I was here"

"Please be happy for once"

"Why should I?" Asked Kieran

"Because you're no fun when your sad"

"Well maybe I want to be like this"

"Kieran?"

"No...I am my own person and not what everyone else wants me to be" Said Kieran rolling his eyes. Charlotte looked at Laura and they both sat down not wanting to be in the middle of that fight, from the sounds of it. It looked like it was going to be a big one.

"Kieran." Said Zack

"Zack!" Snapped Charlotte, trying to get Zack out of Kieran's way...she knew what Kieran was like in a fight and it was never a good thing. The lesson soon began and they met their teacher Professor Joyce. She told them all about the history and told them about how Voldemort had finally died thanks to Kieran, Zack, Laura and Charlotte's parents. In the end they started talking about all of them. The four of them got annoyed because they had heard the story so many times.

As they were leaving for the next class Laura dropped her book, a boy who had ginger hair went over and picked it up, he then went and chased after them, he finally reached them when they were on the grand staircase.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Shouted the boy, he finally reached them and they stopped. When he got to them he was out of breathe.

"Oh my god...are you okay?" Asked Charlotte, looking at the boy, everyone turned to look at him

"Yeah I'm fine" Breathed the boy

"Rupert?" Asked Zack and Collin

"You know him?" Asked Charlotte

"Yeah this is our friend Rupert Grint" Charlotte and Laura waved at him

"Hi"

"You left this" He said to Laura handing her book

"Thank You...I didn't notice..."

"It's fine"

"You're welcome...anything for a pretty face" Laura blushed at that and Zack just rolled his eyes.

After a short chat the all went down into the dungeons where they had Potions. They went into the classroom and sat in their sits. Just then someone Charlotte, Laura, Zack and Kieran knew walked into the classroom.

"Pip?" Asked Charlotte

"Hey Guys" Smiled Pip at her family and best friends

"We didn't know you were going to be in this class

"Neither did I" Pip sat down next to Charlotte and then their teacher walked in. Everyone was silent and started listening to him. Half way through the lesson, Professor Tennant started showing the class a healing potion everyone watched with amazement well apart from Kieran who thought it was stupid. Pip also wasn't paying attention to the potion but instead to the professor. There was something about him that she liked. Soon the lesson ended and everyone headed to the next class, Charlotte started talking to Collin and got to know him just like Laura was with Rupert, Zack was walking along with Pip but Pip was in a mind of her own and wasn't paying attention to him.

Far away from Hogwarts sat a girl, stroking her pet Monkey which was called Shafilimin, yes it was one weird name, for one weird monkey.

"What news do you bring?" Asked the girl

"They have been spotted heading towards Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express" Said one of the death eaters.

"Thank You Rob, Dom what news do you have?"

"Kieran is in Slytherin...I have a plan"

"What is it?

"The mind control spell..."

"Nice idea" Smiled the girl, the she started laughing evilly

A few hours later it was dinner, everyone was sat on their tables. Charlotte and Laura were talking until they heard a voice behind them.

"Hi I'm Pixie"

"Well I'm Charlotte and this is Laura"

"Nice names"

"I like yours" Smiled Laura "Sort of suits you"

"Hey, you're really tall" Said Charlotte

"And you're both really small" On another table Kieran was talking to Emily

"Your family seem nice"

"I guess so"

"What's wrong Kieran?"

"I just feel out of place"

"Why?"

"I don't know...I just do"

"There has to be a reason"

"I don't know Emily. I've told you already" Shouted Kieran, Emily looked down, she never really had been shouted out. Her dad had once but that was just once. On the Gryffindor table Zack was talking to Collin and Rupert while Pip was talking to other people on her table.

"So your cousin's seem nice" Said Rupert

"Yeah, their cool"

"I think we will be great friends" Said Collin

"You and Charlotte seem to be getting along"

"I haven't really spoken to her...she just told me that she loves animals"

"Yeah well she does love them" Said Pip butting in

"Pips right about that"

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**And I've changed Bill and Fleur's children to Pip, just so you know people.**


	4. Chapter 4: Books,Spells and Moaning Who?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters **_

**Chapter 4: Books, Spells and Moaning Who?**

"I'm so bored" Said Charlotte, banging her head against the table

"Charlotte...stop it, you're going to hurt yourself" Charlotte looked over at Laura

"Your point is?"

"What's she doing?" Asked Pixie who had moved over to the Ravenclaw table

"Hitting her head"

"Why?"

"She's bored"

"Can we please go and do something?" Asked Charlotte, turning her head to look at Laura, Laura looked at Pixie.

"I guess"

"Let's go and find the others" Said Charlotte, jumping out of her seat

"Okay" Smiled Laura "Come on Pixie"

"Yay!" The three of them, walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Guys" Said Collin

"Hi...you wanna come and explore the school?" Asked Laura, Pip, Zack, Collin and Rupert all looked at each other

"Sure, why not" Smiled Rupert "Might be fun"

"YAY! Let's go" Said Charlotte dragging Laura away

"She must be really bored" Said Zack, Pip rolled her eyes at him

The group were wandering around the school, Rupert tried speaking to Laura who just smiled and laughed at him. The group were talking to each other and not paying attention to where they were walking until the all slammed into something, a couple of them fall onto the floor.

"Ouch" Said Pip who was sat on the floor holding the back of her head

"Watch where you're going!" Said a blonde haired boy

"And who do you think you are to tell us what to do" Said Charlotte

"Your superior...so you better watch where you going" Smirked the boy

"Oh really...you think your better than everyone else?" Asked Zack

"Uh...Yeah" The blonde haired boy

"Uh...No" Said Collin

"Tom, just stop it...you're not getting any way with these half-blood's" Said a brown haired boy

"I'm not a half blood and neither is she" Said Pip, pointing to Charlotte

"Oh my bad..." Said the boy, smirking at them

"I really want to punch you right now..." Said Charlotte, glaring at both of the boys

"TOM! JOSH!" Shouted a girly voice, the group watched them all run up to them.

"Kieran?" Asked Zack

"Oh Hey" Said Kieran

"You know these people" Said the blonde haired boy

"Yeah Tom, these are my friends and family. Zack, my twin brother. Laura, Pip and Charlotte, my cousin's"

"Oh..." Tom turned and looked at them "Sorry"

"You better be" Glared Pip

"Look we didn't know" Said the other one

"Josh, what happened?" Asked Emily

"Oh...well we walked into them and we kind of...well...we..."

"They started having a go at us" Said Charlotte

"Look we said...we're sorry"

"Okay...we forgive you...just don't do anything like that" Said Laura "You wouldn't like it...so why would other people?"

"Guess your right" Said Josh

"Yeah...so where you guys going?" Asked Collin

"Nowhere, just walking around the castle" Answered Emily

"Really because that's what we're doing!" Said Rupert

"How about we join groups and go together" they all nodded at Tom's idea

"So where to first?" Asked Emily

"Well I remember my mum telling us about the girls' bathroom which is actually called Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom" Said Laura

"I remember Aunt Mione telling us that...I swear I saw it today...I just can't remember where I saw it through" Said Charlotte, trying to think back to when her Aunt told her about it.

"I know where it is!" Said Emily, they all looked at her

"You do?" Asked Zack

"Yeah, come on" Said Emily who had started walking ahead.

Soon they reached a corridor, Emily stopped at the start of it. Everyone stopped after her.

"We're here" Said Emily

"I think we can see that" Replied Zack

"Let's go find a ghost." Smiled Laura

"A ghost?" Asked Pip

"Yeah...don't you remember?" Asked Kieran

"No not really"

"Sounds about right" Muttered Zack

"HEY! Be nice" Said Charlotte

"Come on guys" Said Collin, with that they all walked into the bathroom where the ghost of Moaning Myrtle lived.

"Hello?" Asked Charlotte

"What...what are you doing?" Whispered Kieran

"Seeing if she's in here?" Whispered Charlotte back

"Guys...of course she's going to be in here" Said Tom

"And who is she?" Screamed a voice everyone turned to see a ghostly figure of a girl who was dressed in very old looking robes, her black hair was in ponytails "Me? Oh yes who would ever want to see or speak of poor Moaning Myrtle"

"I don't like her" Whispered Pixie to Laura, so she was the only one who could hear what he had said, Laura smiled at what he had said.

"Sorry" Said Tom, looking down at the floor, and Myrtle just flew appear, leaving all of the kids together.

"Well that was weird" Said Josh

"Yeah, very weird" Said Kieran.

"I've heard no one comes in here at all, they are too scared to talk to her" Said Emily

"Cool" Smiled Laura "Could be a hangout"

"Can we check out the library?" Asked Laura

"Fine..., we're check out the library" Answered Zack

"You're just like your mother" Muttered Charlotte, Pip high-fived her and they all walked out the room and they knew from that moment on they were always be hanging out together.

It didn't take them long to find the library because it was on the floor as the Moaning Myrtles Bathroom. When they all walked into the library they watched Laura's amazement as she looked around at all of the books.

"It's so big, don't you think?" Asked Laura, to all her friends "It's so beautiful, the smell of old books, the dust falling on every single book. The old brown covers to protect all the pages of the dust. Standing in a corner of a room were Charlotte and Kieran, they just looked at her like she was weird.

"You're kidding me" Said them both together. Laura just turned to look at them.

"Hey Guys" Said a voice they looked round to see a girl standing there

"Hi Blue" Replied Zack

"Hi, what you guys doing in here?" She asked

"Oh well Laura wanted to check out this place" answered Collin

"Oh...wait, your Hermione Granger's daughter?" Asked Blue

"Yeah, how'd you know" Answered Laura

"Well my mother is McGonagall and my father was Dumbledore"

"I didn't know they were together" Said Charlotte, shocked about what they were just told

"Yeah...not many people knew about it" Smiled Blue "Well I got to go...bye guys" then they just watched her skip away from the group of friends

"Well that was just weird" Said Tom, Charlotte looked at him

"I agree with you on that" She said, everyone smiled at them and started heading onto looking at all of the books.

It was an hour later and everyone was reading away or laughing and chatting away with someone in their new group of friends. On one table sat Emily who was reading a book, she looked up and saw her fellow housemate, Tom Felton. He sat there with his head down reading a book, started smiling at him. Soon she started daydreaming about him while staring at him. In another part of the library was Kieran talking to Josh.

"God, I am so bored...why are we here?" Asked Kieran, looking at Josh

"She is your cousin" Said Josh

"Yes I know...but she is so annoying" He said

"Kieran, can't you ever be nice"

"First off you don't know me. We have only been here a day, so don't tell me what to do" Said Kieran, a little pissed off with him

"Yes but I'm just saying..."

"Well don't say" Said Kieran, before walking off, leaving Josh their all alone.

"You okay Josh" Asked Zack, walking up to him

"Yeah, I'm fine...but I don't think your brother is"

"There's something different about Kieran this year and I don't know what it is" Said Zack, watching his brother walking away from them to the other side of the library. On another side of the room stood three people Pixie, Collin and Charlotte; the three of them were there talking.

"So what's your family like" Asked Pixie to Collin, while Charlotte looked at a book

"Um...well...I don't know my parents" Said Collin, Charlotte looked up

"So where do you live" she asked

"With my aunt, she doesn't like me very much" Charlotte looked at him with sorrow

"You're sort of like me" Said Pixie; the two of them loved over at him "I live with my grandmother"

"Just like my father" Smiled Charlotte, thinking of her family

"Yeah...I guess" Smiled Pixie, Charlotte and Collin all smiled at each other and then Charlotte looked down at her book and started to read a little more. It was another story with Laura and Rupert, they were talking and getting along and told each other.

"From the sounds of it your life is amazing" Smiled Laura to Rupert

"Well no not really" Said Rupert

"So what do you like doing" Asked Laura

"Hanging out with my friends, learning magic, playing sport" Answered Rupert

"Me too" Smiled Laura.

"And from the sounds of it, you like reading"

"Yeah do you!" Asked Laura

"No"

"Oh..."

"But that could all change" Laura started smiling again.

"Hey Guys...Bye Guys" Said Pip as she started walking around the whole of the library

"Okay" Said Laura

"Your family is weird" Said Rupert, Laura looked round at Kieran, Charlotte, Zack and Pip

"You're telling me" Giggled Laura at her weird and lovable family. In a corner of a room sat Kieran, he sat there with a book in his hands, he was reading away and smiling to himself. No one had any idea what Kieran was doing and they all wanted to know what it was.

It was eight in the evening and everyone was meant to be in their houses. Which everyone was doing. Charlotte and Laura were sat in their room, Charlotte was their reading the book she had found from the library just like Laura was doing. Laura happened to be reading the Hogwarts A History book she had found.

"What you reading?" Asked Laura, at her friend slash family member

"A book I found in the Library"

"What's it about?"

"About mind controlling" Said Charlotte

"Why are you reading that?"

"I don't know...it's interesting

"Okay...well I think I might read one more chapter of this and go to sleep"

"Yeah, I might do the same thing" Said Charlotte before looking back to her book.

In Gryffindor common room sat Zack, Collin, Rupert and blue talking about how their day was and what they thought of the school so far.

"I miss my mum and dad" Said Rupert

"At least you have them" Replied Collin. Suddenly Pip walked down the stair talking to a girl

"Pip, over here" Shouted Zack

"Yeah" Said Pip, walking over to them and away from the girl she walked in with. "So what do you want?"

"Can't we just talk like friends" Said Zack

"Yeah whatever" The five of them started talking straight away. In Hufflepuff house sat Pixie on his own he listened to people around him talking about him and his new friends.

"What an idiot and he think those people actually like him" Said one of the students, looking at Pixie.

"I mean come who would want to be friends with a father who is a death eater" Said another student walking away with the other student. Pixie started to walk up stairs to his dorm and sat on his bed.

"Sometimes I really hate my life" He muttered. And lastly in Slytherin Common room sat Emily, Tom and Josh were sat their talking about Kieran.

"He was really mean today" Said Josh

"Really?" Asked Emily

"Yeah"

"What did he do?" Asked Tom

"Well he said how boring his family was" Answered Josh

"But I don't understand...I was sat with him and his family and they didn't seem boring at all"

"Hmmm, there has to be something" Little did they know Kieran was listening to them all the time as he was hiding behind the sofa they were sat on.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Is Like War

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters**_

**Chapter 5: Love is like War**

_***Kieran's Pov***_

I was the first to wake up; I sat up in my bed reading. Last night was the worst night of my life! I sat their listening to Emily, Tom and Josh bitch about me bitching about my family. They just don't get how I feel. Yes my father said he wouldn't be disappointed in me, but I feel that he will be if I tell him. I'm too scared, probably Charlotte, Laura and Zack will tell them...Pip not so much. I listened to the snores that filled the room, I soon gave up and decided to get up and get ready for lessons. I knew they started in an hour's time but I couldn't be bothered to wake everyone else up...if they were late it was their fault.

_**-End of Pov-**_

Kieran was now sat in the grand hall eating his breakfast from a distance he watched as Zack, Rupert, Pip and Collin sat down on the Ravenclaw table where Charlotte, Laura and Pixie were sat. He watched them laugh and chatter. He felt like he was out of place, and the world had forgotten all about him. He knew people thought he was weak...but no anymore. He was going to change that once and for all. He was going to be the best he could, he was going to be like his dad. He was going to prove to the people around him that they were all wrong.

"Mwhaha...Mwhahaha" Said Kieran to himself

"Hi Kieran" Said Emily

"Ahhh!" Shouted Kieran, jumping out of his seat

"Sorry Kieran...where's Tom and Josh?" She Asked

"Still asleep"

"Why didn't you wake them up?"

"I don't know" Emily sighed and ran back to the Slytherin Common Room. Kieran sighed and started heading to their first lesson of the day.

_***Emily's Pov***_

I ran and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would go. I can't believe Kieran didn't wake them up...something is wrong with that guy. And I don't understand what it is...none of his family understands it. It is like something has taken over his body and his personality has changed completely, I have spoken to Laura and she says he has never been like this...there has to be something wrong. I finally reached the common house picture and shouted the password

"Slytherin's are supreme!" It open and I started running again; I ran into the boys room and found that they were all still asleep so I just shouted which woke them up.

"Geez Emily, you don't care about our sleep do you?" Said Josh

"No...well you better get up"

"Why?" Asked Tom

"Lessons start in ten minutes" Said Emily at all the boy who had now woken up

"What? Why didn't Kieran wake us?" Asked Josh

"I've been asking myself the same thing" She muttered

_**-End of Pov-**_

Luckily everyone made it to class on time, Emily could not stop thinking about what had happened already. There was something wrong but she would find out what was wrong with him with the help from Tom, Josh, Charlotte, Laura, Pixie, Pip, Zack, Rupert and Collin. They needed to change Kieran back to him normal self, she knew they would need to talk about it after class.

The first lesson of the day was Charms with Professor Kent; everyone was excited for the lesson. It was the first time they would exactly get to use magic.

"Welcome class" Smiled the Professor "Now today we will be using one very simple spell it is called Wingardium Leviosa. You may have heard of it before...does anyone—yes miss?"

"Miss Weasley" Said Laura "Wingardium Leviosa is a spell which levitates objects"

"Well Done Miss Weasley" Laura smiled at the Professor. She then turned to Charlotte and Pip and grinned. Charlotte smiled at her and shook her head while laughing.

"Okay now all of you shall see a feather sat on desks" Said the Professor, looking round at all of her students to make sure they had one. "Now I want you to get all your wands out and copy me" Professor Kent walked over to a feather which sat at his desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa" And the feather magically started to float up into the air and moved where the Professor's wand moved. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Now your turn" All the student grabbed hold of their wands and said "Wingardium Leviosa", not everyone managed to get their feather to float into the air but their kept trying. Laura had got and was smiling at everyone. Charlotte was laughing with Collin and Rupert. Josh was trying his best with Zack, in end Zack gave up. Pip also had got it to float into the air just like Laura. Kieran well didn't do anything at all, he found this lesson very boring and fell asleep. Emily well was having trouble to get hers up so Tom who was sat next to her started to help her.

"No Em. You doing this all wrong watch my wrist" He said to point his wand it the feather, he said the spell and Emily watched his wrist flick which had actually worked and made the feather float.

"Now your turn" Smiled Tom. Emily did the same thing as Tom and had finally got it

"Tom, you're amazing at this"

"No I'm not...I just watched Laura" Tom laughed along with Emily.

Hours pasted by and it was lunch, Kieran went back to the Slytherin House leaving Emily, Tom, Josh, Charlotte, Laura, Pip, Pixie, Zack, Collin and Rupert alone so they went to their new hang out spot with their lunch. The sat round in a circle and started talking.

"Guys there is something wrong with Kieran" Said Emily

"We know" Replied Zack

"What do we do?" Asked Tom

"I have no idea" Answered Charlotte

"There has to be something...I mean he has never been like this before" Said Laura

"I know...at home he was so happy, but here it is like something has taken all the happiness in him and replaced" Said Pip

"Maybe he just missed his family" Said Josh

"No...it's not" Said Zack

"How do you?" Asked Rupert

"Yeah, you never know...he's not like you Zack" Continued Collin, who looked round at Pixie who nodded.

"Zack's right, it's not that" Said Charlotte

"And you know that how?" Asked Pixie

"When we were little, our parents let us go camping for a couple of weeks on our own..." Said Charlotte, looking at everyone

"Really?" Asked Emily "I've never done that...but then again my father is Draco Malfoy"

"Anyway" Said Laura "When we went camping without our Parents he never seemed like he is now!"

"Then what is it?" Asked Collin

"I don't know...but I hope it changes soon. I don't like seeing him like this" Answered Charlotte

"I don't think any of us do" Said Josh

The day went past quick and all the first year students were in Defence Against the Dark Arts which was taught by Professor Phelps. Charlotte, Emily, Pip, Laura, Pixie, Zack, Collin, Tom and Rupert sat on a different side of the classroom compared to Kieran. He sat with a few other Slytherin Classmates.

"Now class today you will be taking part in a duel of some kind" Said Professor Phelps

"A duel?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes a duel" Repeated the Professor

"But I've heard we don't learn about them until our second year" Said Laura

"And where did you hear that?" Asked the Professor

"Our Parents" Said Charlotte and Laura together

"Okay...I'm sure you are a bright class of kids" The Pair to duel were Jason Finnigan who was in Gryffindor and Angel Sparks who was in Hufflepuff. At the end of the duel the Professor said this.

"Well I could be wrong" as he looked down at Jason and Angel who had fallen into the floor. Everyone had a good. Everyone had a go apart from Kieran and Josh, Charlotte was sat next to Josh talking to him just before the teacher said to go up and have a duel with Kieran.

"Be careful" Said Charlotte

"What? Why?" Josh asked but before Charlotte could answer Josh felt a powerful zap hit him and he went flying back and landed on right at the back of the classroom, Charlotte walked over to him along with Laura, Emily, Pip, Zack, Tom, Collin and Rupert.

"That's why" Said Charlotte who was now laughing at him

"Hey don't laugh at me" Replied Josh who had finally got up with the help of his friends

"Dude, it was pretty funny" Smiled Rupert

"Whatever" Josh slowly walked further back into the classroom and stood in front of Kieran "You're going down Potter"

"You wish Hutcherson" Said Kieran

The spells flew out of both wands, neither one wanting to give up in defeat. Students dodged out of the way afraid of getting hurt, even Professor Phelps jumped out of the way as a spell came towards way.

"Stupefy" Shouted Kieran, Josh went flying back and he hit his head on one of the tables and had a huge cut on his head. Josh just glared at Kieran from that point on. Emily just looked at Kieran.

"Why are you so mean!" She asked

"I'm not...I'm just doing what the teacher asked" Kieran said in defence

"The teacher didn't tell you to use that spell" Said Charlotte, Kieran turned to the teacher.

"I didn't Mr Potter" Kieran sighed and walked out of the classroom.

"KIERAN!" Shouted Laura.

"Let him think" Said Tom "He needs to think about what is going on" Everyone just watched Kieran leave and they thought about what they were going to do to change him back.

"You okay Josh?" Asked Pip

"Yeah...who knew he was like that." Answered Josh

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flying

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 6: Flying**

It had been a couple of weeks since the new students had started Hogwarts. Kieran's behaviour still hadn't changed at all. But Emily, Tom, Josh, Charlotte, Laura, Pixie, Rupert, Zack, Collin and Pip seemed to be the best of friends now. It was a Saturday morning and students were walking around Castle hanging out, doing homework for the week ahead. Charlotte was walking around the castle reading a book.

"Hey" Said a voice, Charlotte jumped and dropped her book into the floor

"ZACK!" Shouted Charlotte at her cousin slash best friend

"Sorry" Muttered Zack, giving Charlotte her book back.

"Thank You...you know you shouldn't scare people like that"

"But it's fun"

"It may be fun but no everyone shall find it funny"

"Right, like you"

"It might be someone else who doesn't like it Zack"

"I guess you're right...so what are you doing?" The two of them started walking

"Reading...I'm also trying to figure out why Kieran has changed...he was never like this"

"Maybe he missed home" Charlotte looked at him

"You and I both know that is not true"

"Okay then it has to have something to do with Hogwarts, then. It all started the day after we got here" Charlotte nodded

"At least that gives me some idea what I'm looking for. So Zack what are you doing on this cold day?" Asked Charlotte, looking at her friend

"Well I was thinking about joining the Qudditch team" Smiled Zack

"Zack, you have to be in your second year to do that"

"But my dad was in his first year...plus my mum is a Qudditch player"

"You're going to have to prove yourself"

"I know...that's why I need you and everyone else's help"

"We shall see"

"Charlotte! Please..."

"I'll talk about it with the others...okay...but I'm not promising anything"

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Said Zack hugging Charlotte

"Yes...you love me as a sister" Replied Charlotte, hugging him back

In another part of the Wizarding world sat a girl, with her pet monkey. She waited for all of her servants to arrive. Finally they had all arrived; she could put her plan into action.

"Finally, you have all arrived." Said the girl

"We are sorry Lizzie" Said one of the servants

"YOU CALL ME MISTRESS!"

"Sorry, My Mistress" Said the servant

"Well done...now Dom, Rob. Can we get into there?" Asked Lizzie

"Yes our Mistress. We can get you into the chamber of secrets" Answered Dom

"Perfect" Smirked Lizzie at her loyal servants.

Back at Hogwarts, in the Grand hall sat Pixie, Laura and Tom on the Ravenclaw table chatting. Laura was doing some research for Kieran's behaviour just like Charlotte had been doing well until she walked into Zack.

"So are you going to try out for Qudditch?" Asked Tom to Pixie

"Hell No" Answered Pixie "I don't like getting hurt"

"No of us do" Said Tom

"Still...I'm not doing it...I'll probably stand in the stands and watch. Plus you can't be in the Qudditch teams until you're in your second year. And If I'm not mistaken we're in our first." Replied Pixie

"That's wrong" Said Tom

"Since when"

"Since forever Pixie" Said Laura, bumping into the conversation. Pixie looked at Laura. "Anyone can take part in the Qudditch game"

"Well that's not what I heard" Pixie said, as well as looking down at his book.

"Who told you?" Asked Tom

"No one told me, I overheard. I heard people talking about it the other day. They said the earliest you can be part of the team is when you are in your second year"

"Oh...well I asked my head of house" Smiled Laura

"Oh well...I guess your right then Laura" Said Pixie

"I always am" Suddenly Emily ran up to them

"You guys have to come and see this" She said and she ran back out. The three of them ran after Emily.

"Emily what's so important" Shouted Tom at Emily.

"There" Said Emily pointing up into the sky. They slowly looked up and spotted a girl who had brown hair on a broomstick clinging onto it for dear life.

"Finally...we've been waiting for you guys" Said Collin

"What do we do?" Asked Zack, Charlotte started thinking, everyone had come over to see who it was, people started to talk.

"Zack, I know how we can save Pip and how you might get onto the Qudditch team" Smiled Charlotte.

"What?" Asked Zack

"You have your broomstick with you?" She Asked

"Yes"

"Alright, all you need to do is mount your broomstick and fly up to Pip and bring her down"

"Charlotte, that's amazing"

"ZACK GO!" Shouted everyone, Zack got onto his broom and flow all the way up to Pip. Everyone watched scared to see if this would work or not. Charlotte closed her eyes not wanting to see and suddenly there was gust of wind fly past them and then next thing they all knew was that both Pip and Zack were standing on the ground and not flying in the air.

"Well done Zack" Smiled Laura, hugging her cousin

"Zack Potter" Said a voice, they all turned round to find Professor Barnes, the muggle studies teacher "Follow me" The professor started walking away and Zack followed him but not before glaring at Charlotte before he left.

"I'm never learning ever how to fly again" Said Pip as they watched Zack walk away.

"Same" Said Charlotte, Collin and Pixie

"Where do you think he's taking Zack?" Asked Emily

"I don't know...but it's my fault" Answered Charlotte

"No, you were just trying to help Zack out as well as Pip" Said Collin, Charlotte smiled at him before hugging him.

"Thank You Collin"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry this Chapter's a little short**


	7. Chapter 7: Harry Freaking Potter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters**_

**Chapter 7: Harry Freaking Potter**

"So what they he want?" Asked Charlotte, as she saw Zack approaching them. Last time they saw Zack was an hour ago, Charlotte couldn't stop worrying. She didn't want Zack to get in trouble.

"Well if you must know...I'm on the team!" Smiled Zack

"What?" Asked Laura, confused just like everyone else

"Well Charlotte your plan worked. Turns out Professor McGonagall was watching from one of the castle windows. And know I'm the new Seeker for Gryffindor team."

"Well it was all down to you Zack" Smiled Charlotte at her friend

"Your right"

The weekend went past faster than expected and before all the students knew, it was Monday Morning. The first years had already had a couple of lesson's which had been Potions and Muggle Studies. In potions the students spent the whole two hours looking at how to make a healing potion with the help of Professor Tennant. In Muggle studies, Professor Barnes showed them a couple of muggle songs from a musical called 'A Very Potter Sequel' everyone seemed to enjoy them. Then Laura realized it was about Zack and Kieran's father Harry Potter and his life as he was growing up. Right now Laura, Charlotte, Kieran, Emily, Tom, Josh, Zack, Pip, Collin, Rupert and Pixie were outside watching the sky go by as well as talking.

"Hey kids" Said a voice; they all turned round to see none other than Harry Potter, himself

"Dad?" Asked Kieran and Zack together

"Uncle Harry?" Asked Charlotte, Pip and Laura, very confused

"Hey Kids" Smiled Harry

"UNCLE HARRY" Screamed Charlotte, Laura and Pip, running over to him and hugging him tightly

"Hey Girls" Smiled Harry again.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Asked Kieran

"Can't I pop in to check up on my children and nieces?" Answered Harry. Zack, Laura, Pip and Charlotte smiled at him.

"So who are your friends" Harry pointed over at Pixie, Emily, Josh, Tom, Collin and Rupert.

"Oh well this Emily Malfoy" Said Kieran, pointing at Emily

"Awe, I remember"

"It's nice to see you again Mr Potter"

"Call me Harry" Emily just smiled at him and walked over to where Laura was standing

"Well this is Pixie" Said Zack, Pixie just waved at Harry

"This is Tom and Josh" Continued Charlotte

"And this is Collin and Rupert" Said Laura

"Nice to meet you all" Said Harry

"So how are mum and dad?" Asked Charlotte "I haven't heard back from them"

"Their fine, they miss Charlotte. They miss you a lot"

"What about Mum and Dad?" Asked Laura

"Laura, Pip, Charlotte your parents are fine...they just miss you very much"

"How's Owen?" Asked Pip

"Your owl?" Answered Harry, Pip nodded

"He's fine...actual your parents are sending all of your pets over in the next couple of days" the three girls started smiling.

"YES! I get to see Samantha" Smiled Laura

"Your cute little Panda is fine Laura"

"You have a Panda?" Asked Rupert

"Yeah"

"Your pet is so cool; I have a rat called Moddy"

"Do you have Steve?" Asked Kieran

"Yes, he is right here" Said Harry, opening his robes and pulling Steve and his cage out of it

"And Flick?" Asked Zack, Harry did the same thing and Zack smiled "FLICK!"

Suddenly a student walked past them and saw Harry and started screaming "IT'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER!" With that loads of students ran over to the group.

"What is going on?" Asked Harry, Charlotte, Laura and Zack looked at each other and stepped forwards.

"Just watch" Smiled Zack

All the students got into their places ready for the song to begin while Harry just watched them all.

Song: .com/watch?v=GEjTnFKrFKk

Lyrics:

**Collin:** Bloody Hell It's Harry Pooot!

**All:** YEAH!

**Collin:** Seamus Finniagan is the name, Mr Pot. God this is a real treat, a real treat Mr Pot.

**Zack:** Nice to meet you Seamus

**Josh:** Yo, What's up man, my name is Dean Thomas, You want some bubblegum?

**Zack:** Yeah, I love bubblegum

**Tom;** Will you sign my Harry Potter – Poster, Mr Potter?

**Zack:** Uh sure, who should I make it out to?

**Tom:** Neville Longbottom, sir

**Zack:** Eh, okay Shlongbottom!

**All:** Hahahaha

**Pip:** Ni Hao Harry Potter, My name is Cho Chang y'all. You should stop by the Ravenclaw house sometime.

**Zack:** *Looks over at Charlotte and Laura* Ron, what's going on here? Everyone's treating me like I'm...like I'm famous or something.

**Laura:** But Harry...you ARE!

**Charlotte:** Your harry freakin' Potter.

You don't understand: you're a legend man to us all,

Every son and daughter

**All:** Safe!

**Charlotte:** From you know who, all because of you

You were small, but I wonder if you can recall?

**Laura:** Long story short: this guy *Voldemort* was super cruel

**Zack:** Voldemort?

**All:** Huh? Sshh!

**Laura:** He tried to kill and your parents,

And this is where is gets intensely cool!

Even through you were a tiny little boy,

You should've died but you survived and then destroyed

**All:** Aaahh...

**Laura;** This evil guy and it's a story we enjoy to teeell!

**All:** You're Harry Freakin' Potter

We Don't prefer Gandalf, Merlin or Oz,

You're a whole lot hotter with that lightening scar,

You're a superstar to us all

If we're in trouble we know who to caaalll!

**Emily:** Did somebody say "Harry Potter"?

Rita Skeeter here from the Daily Prophet

Reporting to you live, dear readers,

From platform nine and three quarters,

Where I just happen upon the wiz kid himself!

Harry Potter, the lad who lived.

Now lets you and me get on the level HP.

Where have you been for ten years?

Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?

Are you frightened for your life...?

**Zack:** Why would I be frightened for my life?

**Emily:** Well ain't you cock sure!

Know this, dear readers: HP THE 11th year old tike,

Shows no fear. Even in the face of a murderous dog like Sirius Black!

**Zack:** *Looks around, confused* Who's Sirius Black?

**Emily:** "Who's Sirius Black?"

You don't know?

He used to be your dad's best friend until he betrayed him to the dark lord

And got 'm killed

Yep! Turns out he was a death eater!

He killed thirteen ducks before they caught him and I mean people.

He hates your guts, wants you dead.

He just escaped from Azkaban.

But it's no skin of your back, Kid. You know why?

You're Harry Freakin' Potter

I wouldn't wince at all,

your invincible from all harm!

Like Betty Crocker...

**All:** Ooh!

**Emily:** I wanna at you up

No one'll beat you up with that charm!

Remember Harry, kid:

You're the boss,

You're the king

You're the bomb!

Keep your nose clean kid, don't take any wooden sickles haha...!

**Pip:** All aboard!

**Pixie:** Goodbye kids, I love you! Be Safe!

**Zack:** Ron, what's going on?

This is just so...it's unreal!

**Charlotte& Laura;** No it's not!

You're Harry Potter! You're the coolest ,

God damn kid in the entire world.

Everything is awesome for you, so you better get used to it...

**Zack:** But this is all so sad,

I mean my mum and dad were killed long ago...

**All:** Long ago they died!

**Zack:** I wanna be psyched but being unliked is all I know...

**All:** All he knows, that's why!

**Zack:** I never thought I'd be a part of such a fate,

An opportunity 11 years late.

I guess it's time for me to step to the plate,

And show 'em that I'm something great!

I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!

I'll do what I can if what you say I am is true!

I can't be bothered by my awful past,

I've found at last something I can do,

So it's time I knew exactly who I am!

I'm Harry Freakin' Potter

**All:** You're Harry Freakin' Potter!

**All& Zack:** I'm / You're Harry Freakin' Potter

**Zack:** ..and I'm the Man!

**All&Zack:** AHHH!

Harry Freakin' Potter

Harry then started clapping at his family and their new friends are they show they just performed to him and everyone who had pasted them and stopped to watch them.

"Well done you write that song about me?"

"No dad, we were watching a musical in Muggle studies and we learnt the song from it"

"How do they know about me then?" Harry Asked

"We don't know Uncle Harry" Answered Laura

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmead

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters**_

**Chapter 8: Hogsmead**

Halloween was getting closer and closer everyone had sent home a slip to get permission to go on the trip to a town not far from Hogwarts which was called Hogsmead. Kieran and his friends had sent a letter to their families and they hadn't heard anything quite so yet.

On the upside of things Harry had kept his promise and everyone's pets had been delivered. Charlotte had her tabby cat called Tinkerbelle, Kieran had his pet lizard called Steve, Zack had his owl called Flick, Laura had Panda called Samantha, Pip had her owl Owen and Emily had her lion club called Lala. A few days later Pixie, Rupert, Colin, Tom and Josh had their pets delivered as well. Pixie had his red Panda called Pickalo, Rupert had his pet rat called Moddy, Colin can his pet owl called dragon, Tom had his wolf club called George and Josh had his Chameleon called Allen. Everyone was happy with their pets.

"I wonder when we get our permission slips back" Said Charlotte starring into the ceiling as everyone was sat in moaning myrtles bathroom.

"I don't know" Replied Laura, starring at her Charlotte's Cat

"It would be fun to go" Smiled Pip thinking about how cool it would be

"Yeah but everyone goes in a day's time, it's unlikely we will get the slips here by then" Said Zack

"I guess your right"

"Hey Guys" Said Rupert and Colin as they walked into the room

"Hey" Everyone else said unhappy

"Awe Guys what's wrong?" Asked Colin

"We won't be going to Hogsmead" Answered Josh

"What? Why not?" Asked Rupert

"Because our parents haven't signed the forms yet and it's unlikely they will get here on time"

"But that's not fair" Said Colin

"You're telling me" Whined Charlotte

"So what are you going to do tomorrow then?" Asked Colin

"We don't have a clue" Answered Emily

Later that night in the Slytherin boys' dormitories, Kieran was sat their doing his homework listening to Tom and Josh talk away like the world was never going to end.

"Hey Kieran" Said Tom

"Yeah" He answered

"Do you think Emily likes me?" Said Tom, unsure about her feelings for him

"Uh...I don't know...we haven't really talked about who we like at this school yet"

"Uh...come on Kieran you must know, you're like her best friend here"

"Well I guess so; I mean the other day she was talking about you quite a bit"

"What did she say?" Asked Josh

"She kept saying how good you are Tom on spells...but no one can ever bet me with spells"

"You wanna bet" Said Josh, Josh slowly thought about it "Never mind" he said quickly

"That's what I thought" Smirked Kieran.

In the Hufflepuff house, Pixie sat in his room talking to his pet. No one else was in the dormitories so he thought he might have a chat with Pickalo.

"Do you know why people think I'm weird?"

"_It's because they don't understand you"_ Said Pickalo into Pixie's head, Pixie nodded and smiled

"Then why are Laura, Charlotte, Pip, Zack, Colin, Rupert, Emily, Kieran, Josh and Tom my friends?"

"_Because they think you are cool, you're just like them. No one else understands you like they do"_

"Pickalo, you're the coolest pet in the world"

"_I know"_

In the Gryffindor common house sat Zack, Colin and Rupert talking away. Rupert happened to be confessing his feelings for Laura.

"She's just so smart, so cute and so pretty"

"I think they're the same thing" Said Zack

"No I don't think they are" Replied Colin

"Oh and how would you know that?" Asked Zack

"Because we have girls which are our best friends"

"Are you sure about your answer through?" Asked Zack

"Yes I think so" Answered Colin

"But are you sure your sure"

"YES!"

"Guys?" Asked Rupert, trying to get their attention

"But are you sure"

"Yes"

"But are you really really sure"

"Yes"

"Guys!" Said Rupert, still trying to get their attention.

"Hey Guys" Said Pip, walking over to them

"Hi Pip" Said Rupert

"What are they doing?" She said pointing to Zack and Colin who were arguing

"Fighting over something"

"Okay...GUYS!" Pip screamed, Zack and Colin jumped out of their seats and looked at her

"Finally...thanks Pip" Smiled Rupert

"Pip, you're a girl..." Said Zack, Pip rolled her eyes

"Thanks for noticing Zack"

"You're welcome...okay so we want to know whether Pretty and cute mean the same thing or not?"

"They're not...cute is like awe that baby is so sweet and cute and pretty well...it just means nice"

"See I told you" Grinned Colin"

"You're welcome"

In Ravenclaw girls dormitories sat Laura and Charlotte, Laura was reading a book on muggle's while Charlotte was feeding her cat and making sure Laura's baby panda was happy.

"Your panda has been fed" Smiled Charlotte

"Thanks" Said Laura

"I think Kieran likes Josh" Said Charlotte, Laura looked up.

"What?" Said Laura

"I think Kieran like Josh"

"How do you know this?"

"The way he looks at Josh sometimes"

"What does he look like?"

"Like he's in love"

"He deserves it after all of these years"

"But do you think Josh feels the same way?" Asked Charlotte.

"I don't know but I hope he does" Charlotte smiled at Laura's last sentence.

The Next morning, students were buzzing with happiness, excited for the day ahead of them. Well apart from a group of friends who hadn't go their letters from their families. So they had to stay at Hogwarts. After breakfast everyone headed down to the carts that would take them to the village which was called Hogsmead.

"See You Later" Smiled Laura, hugging Rupert goodbye for the day

"We'll get you all something" Said Colin

"You don't have to do that Colin" Replied Charlotte smiling back at him.

"We want to!" Smiled Colin, in a cheerful voice, Charlotte and Laura giggled at him

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Rupert, letting go of Laura

"I don't know probably go to the library and then find everyone" Said Charlotte

"LAST GROUP OF STUDENTS, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Shouted one of the teachers, Colin and Rupert smiled at the two girls and then left them to go to Hogsmead.

"Let's go to the library" Said Laura

Meanwhile with Kieran, he finally had woken up from the night's sleep he had. Kieran dreamed about a girl, a girl he didn't know but he felt a connection there. He wanted to know who she was and what she wanted. Kieran got dressed into his weekend clothes and walked down into the common room.

"Hello?" Asked Kieran, looking around to see if anyone was there "Hello is anyone here" he asked again and got no resonance. Kieran walked out of the Slytherin house only to get attacked by a man dressed in black, he even had a mask.

"Ahh!" Shouted Kieran falling over.

"Well those pancakes were nice" Smiled Josh

"I bet they were" Said Emily who had just finished her toast

"So are we going to find Pip and Zack?" Asked Tom

"Sure let's go find them" Answered Josh, and the three of them went of searching for Zackary Potter and Pip Weasley.

**Kieran's Pov**

This guy just jumped out of no way and started attacking I didn't know what to do; both our wands fell down the stairs. _The Spell!_ A few weeks ago when my friends and I were in the library I found this spell where I could cast a fight spell on myself. I've already cast it but I haven't put into action. So it's time to see if it actually worked or not. I started punching and kicking, I wanted to get rid of him as fast as I could. Suddenly I realized we were on the moving stairs, oh dear this can't be good.

"Time to die Potter" Said the man, a punch head my way, I ducked and kicked him in the knee. The guy lost his balance and started falling down the stairs, I raced after him. Luckily the moving stairs got into the next floor and then he turned to dusted. I just stared at it in disbelief.

"Hey Kieran" Said a voice, I looked up to find Pip and Zack.

"What's wrong?" Asked Zack

"I killed someone" I answered

**-End of Pov-**

"Hey Guys" Said Pixie, walking up to Charlotte and Laura. Laura was sat down with her head down in a book reading, Charlotte looked up and smiled.

"Hey Pixie"

"What you doing?" He Asked

"Well Laura's studying and well I'm just here bored."

"Guys...I'm trying to read." Said Laura, annoyed

"Sorry" Said Charlotte and Pixie together

"So what are you doing?" Charlotte said to Pixie

"Well I was bored so I came here looking for you guys. I had a feeling one of you would be down here studying"

"Good call"

"Hey I wonder what Kieran and the others are doing!" Said Pixie

"Oh My God...I give up..." Complained Laura

"Sorry" Said Charlotte

"We were just bored" Replied Pixie

"Sat here"

"Alone"

"With you reading"

"Is so boring" They both said together

"Alright, alright...we'll go and find them" Said Laura, picking up the book she was reading and following the two of them out.

"Someone wasn't happy" Muttered Pixie, while Charlotte just laughed at him.

"I can hear you!" Said Laura

"What are you on about Kieran!" Said Pip

"I killed someone!" Shouted Kieran

"Then who, because I don't see anyone here...all I see is you, me and Pip" Said Zack

"The dust!" Kieran shouted pointing to where he saw the death eater turn into dust, I looked and saw no dust. "But it was right there" Muttered Kieran, confused about what just happened

"Kieran stop lying" Said Zack

"But I'm not lying" He said

"You are!" Shouted Zack

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Asked Emily who had walked up to the group with Tom.

"Hey Guys" Smiled Pip "Where's Josh?"

"He went looking for Laura and Charlotte" Said Tom

"Oh, well I think they are in the library" Answered Pip

"Yeah that's where he said he was going to check" Replied Tom

"Hiya" Smiled Laura as she approached them with Charlotte, Pixie and Josh in toe.

"Hi Guys" Smiled Pip, who was now hugging both Charlotte and Laura at the same time.

"Hi Josh" Smiled Kieran, Kieran paid close attention to Josh, as something about him seemed odd

"Hey Kieran, how's your morning been" Asked Josh, as he did that, his eyes flashed to a different colour. Kieran knew this wasn't Josh it was someone...something else.

"Josh, what's my favourite colour?" He asked

"Blue"

"No it's green" Said Kieran, punching Josh in the face. He then got his wand out and casted a spell

"Stupefy" Josh went flying back

"KIERAN!" Shouted Charlotte

"What?" He asked

"You just attacked Josh"

"It's not Josh"

"Yes it is, your mental" Kieran saw that 'the' Josh was slowly getting up so he casted the spell 'Incendio' but it didn't affect him, he just turned into an animal/human species

"What is that?" Asked Pixie scared, suddenly the real Josh appeared

"Hey Guys-What the hell is that?"

"A Shapeshifter" Muttered Charlotte and Laura, together

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cliff-hanger...got to wait till the next chapter!**

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shapeshifter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters**_

**Chapter 9: The Shapeshifter**

**Previously:**

"_Josh, what's my favourite colour?" He asked_

"_Blue"_

"_No it's green" Said Kieran, punching Josh in the face. He then got his wand out and casted a spell_

"_Stupefy" Josh went flying back_

"_KIERAN!" Shouted Charlotte_

"_What?" He asked_

"_You just attacked Josh"_

"_It's not Josh"_

"_Yes it is, your mental" Kieran saw that 'the' Josh was slowly getting up so he casted the spell 'Incendio' but it didn't affect him, he just turned into an animal/human species_

"_What is that?" Asked Pixie scared, suddenly the real Josh appeared_

"_Hey Guys-What the hell is that?"_

"_A Shapeshifter" Muttered Charlotte and Laura, together_

The nine children stood there and watched, watched as the shapeshifter slowly turned into a man, a wizard, a legend they knew and loved so dearly. The shapeshifter had turned into the grateful, the powerful Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly Blue Dumbledore skipped past them and saw the demon.

"Dad?" She asked

"Blue...GO!" Shouted Pip, Blue ran away scared and confused, nothing was making any sense at the moment.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Asked Pixie to Zack

"RUN!" Shouted Zack, they all went in different directions, no knowing where they were all going to go.

**Laura's Pov**

I don't know where I was going be I knew something was chasing me; I saw Emily and Tom run past me, holding hands. I wonder where they are going; _Laura there is no time to wonder about these things!_ Our yeah...just keep running and you might find a way to help save yourself and your friends. In here...I'll hide in there...a classroom who would have thought that anyone would hide in a classroom.

**Emily's Pov**

Tom and I ran, we ran like our lives depended on it...which it did. I had clue where we were running but we ran past Laura. I felt so sorry leaving her behind like that...it was horrible; she's my best friend other than Kieran of course. _Why did Tom grab me and not Pip or Charlotte, does he like me?_ Wait why am I talking to myself, I could die any second now, focus Emily. Finally we found somewhere to hide, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It's not like anyone else would come in here to hide, would they?

**Zack's Pov**

I was running alongside Pixie, we had no clue where we were going, we knew the shapeshifter was after us...we ran into the library to lose it. We stopped behind one of the book shelf and heard it work past us...we slowly creped out of the library and started running to get away from it. I don't think it heard us, but we still ran to get as far away from it as we could.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Pixie "I mean everyone else has gone into hiding"

"Classroom?" Said Zack thinking while still running

"No...I think everyone else would have gone there"

"Moaning Myrtles bathroom?"

"Still oblivious Zack"

"You asked the question, I'm just giving you answers"

"Yeah...bad answers"

"Sorry" Muttered Zack "Wait...I know...the dungeons"

"The Dungeons" Said Pixie

"Yes"

"But it's scary down there"

"That's it won't think of going down there...who would go down there apart from the Slytherin's but I saw them go in different directions which doesn't lead them down there"

"Alright...but can I hold your hand?" Asked Pixie, scared

"NO!"

**Josh's Pov**

I was running with Kieran, no idea what so ever how to defeat these creatures that Laura had name Shapeshifters. I just followed Kieran; I followed every turn, every jump, and every movement he did I copied him, afraid I get caught. I just didn't want to die...what would my parents do if they knew I died. Would my father care?

"Kieran where are going" I asked as we reached the fourth floor, a floor which was full of classroom's. I think the muggle studies classroom is on this floor! Maybe that would be a good place to hide.

"In here" Said Kieran who dragged him into a classroom to hide in. Suddenly a book came flying at him, he ducked so the book flew past him, he stood up and looked at Kieran

"I don't know" Shrugged Kieran

"Kieran? Josh?"

"Yes" I said, nervously "Is that you god?"

"No...It's me Laura" Said Laura walking out of the shadows, looking at both of us

"Hi Laura" I smiled, waving at her

"You thought I was god?" She asked

"No" I lied

"Josh, don't lie"

"Okay...I thought you were" Laura just shook her head and sat down on one of the seats.

"So is it gone?" Asked Laura

"We don't know...we just ran into here"

"I wonder what the other guys are doing, I hope they are safe" Wondered Laura

"Let's hope" Muttered Kieran

**Zack's Pov**

Pixie and I finally made it into the dungeons', we looked around and saw nothing coming towards us but we heard something coming down the stairs.

"What do we do now?" Asked Pixie, panicking

"I don't know" Whispered Zack, suddenly he was pulled back into a classroom

"Zack?" Whispered Pixie following Zack into a classroom

**Tom's Pov**

I sat their staring at Emily, I had to tell her, I had to tell her how I felt...I don't care what she thought of me...we might die and she needed to know. I stared at her.

"Emily" She looked up at me, smiling at me

"Yeah"

"I need to you something"

"Yeah?" Asked Emily, waiting for me to tell her the thing

"I-I-I...I love you" I said, looking deep into her eyes

"What?" She said, I didn't know if she was shocked or that she didn't hear me as we were trying to keep our voices down.

"I love you" I said again, suddenly the door opened and pip appeared from it, she came in and sat next to Emily

"Hey Guys" She said smiling

"Did you just lead it here?" I asked

"God No...It never chased me...but I ran still scared. Then I ran into here and saw you guys"

"Okay" Emily and I said together.

**Zack's Pov**

I was scared. Scared it was the shapeshifter. I heard Pixie walk into the classroom searching for me

"Zack? Zack? Zack where are you" He said, someone whoever had got a hold of me let me go.

"Really guys" Said a girly voice, I know that voice. Where is it from

"Zack's it me, Charlotte, you know your cousin" I looked up and saw Charlotte; I stood up and saw her with her arms crossed with a annoyed expression on her face. I haven't seen a face like that since I woke her up when we were camping one time. Let me tell you, that is a memory I will never escape.

**-End of Pov-**

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Pixie to Charlotte

"Hiding from the Shapeshifter but with the noise you two were making you might have let it down here."

"There's only one" said Zack

"Actually the shapeshifter has a max of three of them...but they can only change when three of them go back into one body"

"What" Said Pixie and Zack together, confused. Charlotte looked at them, walked over to them "Ssh...it's outside the door" She said, making sure they were quite. The watched the shadow of the figure disappear from the door. Zack, Charlotte and Pixie waited a few seconds to make sure the shapeshifter was gone.

"Okay Charlotte explain everything...we need to know how to kill these creatures. We can't get hold of our parents" Said Zack

"Can I remind you...I don't have parents! I live with my grandma" Complained Pixie

"Not now" Said Charlotte and Zack together

"Fine then"

"You do you want me to tell you guys or not" Said Charlotte

"Yes!" Said Pixie and Zack together

"Well it all started when Laura found this book in the library about magical creatures, so we both started reading it. We found the shapeshifter...it's a snake like creature in a human form..."

"How does that work?" Asked Pixie

"It has a human body but it skin is scaly like a snake and it also has the eyes and tongue of a snake."

"Woah" Said Pixie, imagining it in his head

"As I was saying...me and Laura found this book, looked through it and saw this creature. We started reading more about it. We found out that it can split into three but it can't change the form it was in before it split up and we also found out you can't kill it very easily.."

"What do you mean?" Asked Zack

"You have to get it to turn into dust and then you should be able to cast incendio on it" Said Charlotte

"And how do we do that?" Asked Pixie

"I have no idea..." Said Charlotte, they sat there thinking about it

"I know that face...you have an idea" Said Zack, looking at both Charlotte and Pixie

"I do"

"So what is it?" Asked Pixie

"We have to get the book and find more out about this creature" Whispered Charlotte

"Ravenclaw House. Here we come" Said Pixie and Zack together

"Let's go" Said Charlotte, she opened the door to make sure everything was clear and they headed out and ran to the Ravenclaw house

Meanwhile with Tom, Emily and Pip, they were sat their bored out of their mind. Emily wanted to talk to Tom but not with Pip there, she couldn't...she wanted to tell Tom how she felt about him, whenever she see Tom she falls more and more in love with him.

"We need to check if the hallway is clear" Said Pip

"Okay, you do it" Said Tom

"You're the man of the group" Replied Pip

"But..." Said Tom

"Are you not a man then?" Asked Pip, Emily looked at him and smiled

"Fine" Said Tom, getting up and going to the door, checking that nothing was there "It's clear, lets go"

"That's it...we need to do something" Said Josh

"And what should we do?" Asked Kieran

"I don't know...kill it" Answered Josh

"We can't" Said Laura

"Pardon?" Asked Josh

"We can't kill it, not unless it turns into dust"

"And you know this how?" Asked Kieran

"Does it matter?"

"No...But how do we turn him into dust?" Asked Josh

"Kieran...you said to Zack and Pip that you killed someone and that turned them into dust."

"Yeah...so"

"Maybe if you done that again...maybe someone can cast incendio on the dust...that's how we can kill it...but then we would have to do that to all three of them" Said Laura thinking to herself

"Let's do it" Said Kieran getting ready to kick some ass.

"But we have to find the others" Replied Josh

"Yeah...I wonder where they are" Said Laura

"Scurvy Cur" Charlotte said, the door opened the I entered with Zack and Pixie following me in

"Is this safe?" Asked Zack

"Yeah, it's fine" Answered Charlotte, she looked around "Where did she put it?"

"What Laura?" Asked Pixie

"Yeah...oh I know where it is" Said Charlotte, running up the stairs which led to the girls dormitories, Zack and Pixie looked at each other and followed her up the stairs.

"Wow...it's not a mess" Said Pixie

"What do you think of us?" Muttered Charlotte, she was searching around Laura's bed, she opened her trunk where all of Laura's books were "Found it" Smiled Charlotte lifting it out of the trunk

"What does it say?" Asked Zack

"People normal think of this creature is from Slytherin, as the Slytherin is always seen as a snake"

"Is that it?" Asked pixie

"A page...a page is missing" Said Charlotte, looking at both Zack and Pixie worried

"We need to find the others" Said Pixie, Charlotte and Zack nodded running out of the common house of Ravenclaw and trying to find their friends in Hogwarts.

"Guys" Said Charlotte she had bumped into Tom, Emily and Pip and fallen on top of them

"CHARLOTTE!" Shouted Zack, chasing after her, he helped her up and then they started helping the other three friends up

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Kieran, Laura and Josh?" Asked Emily

"No...but we need to find them...we have an idea how to kill the Shapeshifters"

"Shapeshifters" Asked Pip

"Yeah...theirs three...actual their one but they can split into three" Said Pixie, who looked at Charlotte. Charlotte nodded

"Yeah... so we need to find the others and try and kill them"

"And how do you we do that?" Asked Tom

"Um...Beat it up and then when it turns into dust cast incendio on it" Smiled Zack

"Right...well we might want to do that now" Said Emily pointing to something behind Charlotte, Pixie and Zack. They turned round and saw two of them coming their way.

"Ready guys?" Asked Charlotte

"No...But here goes" Answered Tom

Pip and Charlotte looked at each other and nodded and started running towards the shapeshifters and did a cartwheel and landed right in front of them and started to punch it, one of the shifter's slapped Pip who went flying back towards the others.

"Well that didn't work" Said Emily

"You think" Muttered Pip. Charlotte just stared up at the two shifters which had the snake features she described earlier on to Zack and Pixie.

"CHARLOTTE! RUN!" Shouted Zack. As Charlotte was about to do that Kieran appeared, out of nowhere he started punching and kicking one of the shapeshifters and it turned to dust and then he started on the other one. Charlotte got her wand out of her pocket and pointed her wand at the dust "Incendio" and did the same to the other shapeshifter when Kieran was finished with it. Then Josh and Laura ran over to them.

"You guys okay" Asked Laura

"We were looking for you" Said Charlotte

"Yeah...I kind of guessed that"

"The book...a page is missing..."

"Really?" Asked Laura

"Book" Asked everyone else but Zack and Pixie

"YES BOOK!" Said Laura, Charlotte, Zack and Pixie all together

"Alright keep your hair on" Said Kieran, they all laughed and ran to each other and had a group hug

"I wish Colin and Rupert had been here to see all of that"

"Hey what about the last one" Asked Emily

"We killed that one ages ago" Smiled Josh, they all laughed and hugged again

"NO...NO...NO! DON'T HUG ME" Screamed Kieran who was being hugged by everyone

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Nice ending or not for the chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10: Time To Dance

_**I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 10: Time to Dance**

Charlotte Longbottom was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, singing to herself. Little did she know she was being followed...but by whom, this person was being sneaky. She heard someone walk into a wall and shout out the words 'Ow'. She turned round to see no one, she shrugged and continued walking. She was going to meet her friends at Hagrid's hut, he said he had got something for them. It was just going to be her, Kieran, Zack, Pip and Laura there.

"La La La" She said skipping and heard someone laughing "Okay who is it?" She asked, no one came out "I'm gonna slap you if you don't come out and show your face" Colin walked out

"Hi Charlotte"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know where you were going!" Said Colin

"Okay...well I need to go I'm going to Hagrid's hut"

"Can I come?" He asked

"I don't know" She said thinking

"Please, I'm really bored Rupert is playing cess with Tom"

"Oh that must be fun" Said Charlotte, giggling

"Yeah...so can I?"

"Sure...you have nothing better to do"

Charlotte and Colin finally reached Hagrid's hut and found Pip, Zack, Kieran and Laura sat outside it.

"Hey Guys" Smiled Charlotte

"What's Colin doing here?" Asked Pip

"He followed me here" answered Charlotte

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"Did Too" Shouted Charlotte

"Guys...do we really have to sort this out at this moment, Hagrid wants to give us something" Said Laura, Hagrid came out of his hut carrying six boxes

"What's in there?" Asked Charlotte

"A very good question, but I have no clue. They are from your parents"

"Really from mum and dad?" Asked Pip

"Yes Pip...go on open them" Smiled Hagrid, waiting for everyone to open them. Zack ripped his wrapped box open and saw a batman costume

"For the Halloween party?" Asked Zack, looking at Hagrid.

"Yes...they are all for the party which is in a few night time." Smiled Hagrid, Charlotte opened her box and saw an 80's girl costume.

"It's beautiful...I saw it ages ago with my mum when we were on holiday." Smiled Charlotte "What did you get Laura?"

"An angel costume...probably from dad...he always calls me his little angel" Kieran then opened his and saw what is was

"A Pirate costume...really?" He asked himself

"It is mum and dad Kieran" Said Zack, Kieran nodded in agreement

"Hey Guys look I got a Vampire costume" Smirked Pip

"Yeah whatever...thanks Hagrid" Said Kieran "But we have to go and meet up with the others" Kieran grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her away

"We're sorry about him" Said Charlotte

"But we do have to go..." Smiled Pip who had grabbed Charlotte's hand and walked away with her and their costumes

"Bye Hagrid" Said Colin and Zack together, following Charlotte and Pip

Later that day, the whole group were sat in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Everyone was sat their talking or trying on their costumes in the toilets so no one could see them.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Tom

"Now we are" Said Charlotte who walked out of the toilet. Laura and Pip followed her out after that

"Hey Where's Emily?" Asked Laura, looking around and not seeing her

"Here" She said, walking in with a box

"What's in that?" Asked Pip

"My Halloween Costume" Smiled Emily

"Well open it" Said Charlotte, she ran over with Laura and Pip to see what it was

"It's a dark angel" Whispered Emily

"That's so cool...I'm an angel too" Smiled Laura

"Hey Guys...what are you wearing to the party?" Asked Charlotte, looking at all the boys

"Doctor Who" Smiled Tom

"Joker" Said Pixie

"Zombie" Said Josh

"Mad hatter" Grinned Rupert

"And I'm being Harry Potter" Said Colin

"Your being Uncle Harry" Said Charlotte, looking at Colin

"Yeah" Smiled Colin

"Okay"

"So who you going with?" Asked Josh

"With each other" Answered Kieran

"No one has actually asked us" Said Emily, looking at Tom. Tom looked down disappointed.

"It's going to be fine...I hope" Said Charlotte, looking at her friends

"You wanna go for a walk?" Asked Emily to Charlotte and Laura

"Sure, let's go" Smiled Pip

"You can go as well" Laughed Emily.

The guys didn't see the girls for the rest of that day. It was like the girls were hiding from them. They finally had found them in the grand hall helping set up for the party in a few days time. Pip was there decorating the stage which the professor normally sat when eating their breakfast, lunch and dinner. Charlotte was there floating decorating onto the walls with the colours of red, gold, black, purple, yellow, white, green and silver. Laura was there with Emily helping decorate the dance floor and tables. All the long tables where everyone sat their food and disappeared and been replaced with small round tables, dotted outside the dance floor area. Everyone was smiling and thinking of the night the party was going to be on.

"Hey Guys" Smiled the boys

"Oh hi" Smiled Laura, then getting back to work

"Hi Charlotte" Said Colin walking up to her, she lost her focus and stop the spell and everything came crash down on her.

"Guys...Guys...I can't get out" She complained "Please help"

"Oh My God...CHARLOTTE?" Asked Pip who ran over to her to help her get out of it. Charlotte finally got free

"Thanks Colin" Charlotte said very unhappy

"What did I do?" He asked

"We're working here...you annoyed us...all of us" Said Pip

"But..?" Said Colin

"Just go back with the guys and do what guys do" Said Pip

"Fine be that way" Said Zack, walking away with all the boys

"Finally" Laughed Emily, Charlotte giggled at her with Pip

"Let's get back to work" Smiled Laura

A few days later everyone was buzzing with excited for the evening ahead, it was the day of the Halloween dance that people had been waiting for days to go to. Charlotte, Laura, Emily and Pip had been helping all the students and teacher get ready for the day ahead. Charlotte and Pip had been in the kitchen with all the house elves which always got paid for working at Hogwarts all thanks to Hermione Weasley and Laura supported her mother and her work for house elves all around the world. Emily and Laura had been decorating the grand hall and entrance which into the hall. Lessons had been cancelled all day so people could get ready for the night ahead. The girls hadn't seen the boys since yesterday's mishap.

"I wonder where the girls are" Said Colin to his friends Rupert, Zack, Josh, Tom, Kieran and Pixie

"I don't know" Replied Tom, bored out of their minds

"I just...it feels weird without them here"

"Colin you said that yesterday" Complained Kieran

"And you're point is?" Asked Colin

"How about we go to the Kitchen...I mean come on lunch isn't here until half one and it's only ten and breakfast finished two hours ago." Said Rupert

"Fine have it your way...hmm I wonder if they have pancakes" Said Zack. They all walked into the kitchen and saw a group of house elves running around the place.

"Ms Charlotte...can you help us get the cupcakes down from the oven" Asked an elv, then suddenly Charlotte appeared out of no way.

"CHARLOTTE!" Shouted the boys, she turned round and saw them

"Ms Pip...can you help us as well" Then Pip appeared

"PIP!" Shouted the boys, Pip also turned round to face them

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Charlotte, helping get the cupcakes down, but Charlotte being Charlotte forget to put open gloves on and her hand was burning "Hot, Hot, Hot...very hot" She said trying to put the tray down. Pip being the smart one actually put on some gloves

"See I'm the smart one" Smirked Pip at her best friend

"Charlotte, Pip what are you doing in here?" Asked Josh

"Helping out the elves" Smiled Charlotte

"But why?" Asked Kieran

"For the party tonight...we're getting some of the food ready, then we're meet Emily and Laura and then we're getting ready for the party tonight" Answered Pip

"Okay..." Said Colin, a little confused

"Come on give us a hug then" Smiled Pip, Colin walked over to Pip and gave her a hug and then walked over to Charlotte and hugged her.

"You know your arms red" He said

"No duh, I just held onto a freakin hot tray which was full of freakin hot cakes" Said Charlotte, annoyed with Colin, she looked at all the boys "Don't laugh or I will slap you"

"We better be going then...BYE!" Said Zack running out of the kitchen with Rupert, Pixie, Tom, Josh in toe leaving Kieran and Colin behind.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Shouted Colin, chasing after them.

"You want some help?" Asked Kieran, Charlotte and Pip looked at each other and smiled

"Sure"

It was half one and everyone who was helping sort out the hall for the party that night had finished to get something to eat and get ready for the night ahead. The girls had decided they were going to get ready in Ravenclaw house, Kieran was asked to come and get ready with them because he had get style and was good to decided what everyone's hair should be like. Everyone was at the party about from the girls and Kieran. All the boys were waiting in the main entrance for them to arrive but hadn't had any luck yet.

"Oh My God...where are they?" Asked Zack, getting impatient. He had been pacing side to side and it really had been annoying all the others.

"Would you stop that?" Asked Tom

"No!" Answered Zack. Finally the girls and Kieran had appeared from the stairs. They all stood up and looked at them coming down the stairs, people around watched and stared at them all in amazement.

"Wow" Said Zack, Tom, Josh, Colin and Rupert

"Finally, now let's go inside" Said Pixie, the girls just glared at him

"You girls look nice" Said Pixie, nervously

"That's better" Replied Pip "Let's go inside now"

**A/N: Costumes;**

**Laura - .**

**Emily - .com/i/p/00/81/00/91/01/0081009101172_**

**Charlotte - **

**Pip - **

**Kieran - .com/23758_**

**Zack - ./images/products/large/dark_knight_batman_**

**Pixie - ..size-300_maxheight-300_**

**Rupert - .**

**Tom – .**

**Colin – .com/files/productsimages/BS_**

**Josh - **

Everyone was enjoying the party; the boys were sat down with Emily and Charlotte while Laura and Pip were dancing. Zack was their eating some of the cupcakes that Pip and Charlotte had helped make during the day.

"You know Charlotte these are really good" Said Zack

"Are you insulting my cooking?" Asked Charlotte, raising an eyebrow at her cousin

"No!" Shouted Zack, getting up and trying to run away. Two boys walked up their table.

"Hi" They said smiling at Charlotte and Tom

"Hi" Replied Emily "Can we help you?"

"Yes...we were wondering if you wanted to have a dance with us" Said one of the boys, talking to Charlotte. Charlotte looked at Emily and shrugged.

"Sure why not we have anything better to do!" Smiled Emily taking one of the guys' hands and walking off with them. The guy waiting for Charlotte to get up.

"Already Jason...one dance" Said Charlotte

"Of course Jason Finnigan always keeps to his word" Replied Jason, taking hold of Charlotte's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I hate those guys" Said Tom

"Tom, you don't know them...plus Jason's a nice guy" Said Rupert

"But still...they are up to something" Tom said

"You know maybe they just wanted a dance" Said Laura who was approaching the table they had been sat at all night

"Unlikely" Replied Colin, annoyed with them "Jason doesn't even like me"

"And you wanted to tell us that because?" Asked Pip

"I felt like people should know" He answered

"And he just decided to dance with Charlotte because...he hates you?" Asked Kieran, a little confused with Colin and Tom's behaviour.

"Wait you like them don't you...Charlotte and Emily" Said Josh

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO!" Said Colin

"Yeah...I like Emily" Replied Tom

"Awe, that is so cute" Smiled Pip and Laura, together happy for their friend.

"I told that I liked her but she hasn't said anything since" Said Tom sadly.

"I'm sure she likes you too...she probably just hasn't had the nerve to tell you the truth, it is hard to tell someone your feelings for them you know" Smiled Pip trying into encourage him that everything will be fine.

"I do have a question...who's that guy Emily's dancing with. I mean everyone knows that Charlotte is dancing with Jason Finnigan, but was the other guy?" Asked Tom

"Oh that's Bradley Mane...he's in Ravenclaw."

"That Bastard" Muttered Tom but Laura heard him

"Yeah not many people like him...which includes me and Charlotte...I think he knows about it as well" Laughed Laura

"Yeah from the looks of it" Laughed Tom, as he saw people trying to get away from Bradley. Charlotte walked back to the table with Jason following her.

"Jason please go away...I gave you a dance, that doesn't mean you can follow me around the place...it's annoying" Complained Charlotte, reaching everyone at the table

"Fine...but I will get you back...you will love me" Said Jason, walking away

"Unlikely" Said Charlotte to herself and all her friends laughed at her

"Let me guess this guy has a crush on you, and you don't like him" Asked Kieran

"It's like you can read my mind" Smiled Kieran.

"Attention, Student's I'd like to introduce come close people to my heart" Said their head teacher who was now talking into the microphone. "They happened to be my students nearly thirteen years ago" Suddenly Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville appeared out of no way

"MUM? DAD?" Shouted Kieran, Zack, Laura and Charlotte

"At least parents are here" Smirked Pip.

"Think again honey" Said a female voice behind all them. Pip turned round to see her parents Bill and Fleur

"Hi Mummy" She said nervously

"Mum, dad. What are you doing here?" Asked Charlotte, looking at her parents, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fleur and Bill.

"Professor McGonagall invited us to the party...and so see how our children were getting on" Smiled Neville giving Charlotte a hug as well

"I see you are wearing the dress I brought you" Said her mother, smiling at her

"Can this day get any weirder?" Asked Kieran

"Time to dance" Said Ron, grabbing hold of Laura and dragging her to the dance floor

"Daddy!" Said Laura "Please not today...in front of my friends"

"Fine, Fine...have it your way" Said Ron, walking away from the dance floor

"You are being a lot like the guy you were at the Yule ball" Said Hermione, not impressed with her husband

"Alright, calm down Mione" Said Ron

"You're kidding right?" Asked Hermione

"Okay I'm sorry" Answered Ron, kissing Hermione's cheek

"You better be!" Said Hermione

"Now, Now no fighting" Laughed Zack

"Hello Pixie, Rupert, Colin, Emily, Tom and Josh...it's nice to see you again" Smiled Harry

"You already know them?" Asked Neville

"Yeah...I popped into Hogwarts awhile back and Charlotte, Laura, Emily and Zack performed a musical number for us

"We weren't in it very much" Said Pixie, butting in

"Okay...I have one thing to say...LETS PARTY!" Said Emily. And with that everyone went back to dancing and talking to Kieran, Zack, Charlotte, Pip and Laura's family. Zack had finally got up and decided to start dancing with his friends leaving Josh, Tom, Colin and Rupert to talk with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fleur and Bill. Let's just say everyone enjoyed that night even Kieran who was now dancing with his friends and family.

"You know this is one of the best nights of my life" Smiled Kieran

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**To find cousins put link into another internet window screen. **


	11. Chapter 11: Oh Dear

_**I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 11: Oh Dear**

"Mum, why are you here? Not that I don't mind you here but...why are you here" Asked Charlotte to her mother Luna. Yesterday Luna had arrived with her husband, Neville Longbottom and her friends Harry and Ginny Potter and Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Charlotte and her friends had been enjoying the school's first dance of the year.

"Well your father was asked to be involved with the Herbology for a few days, Harry and Ron will be working with DADA telling everyone about their work, Ginny's going to be in your flying lessons, Hermione and I will be in your Care for Magically Creatures." Answered Luna

"Really?" Said Charlotte, Luna nodded and smiled at her daughter

"What don't you love us?" Asked Luna

"Of course I love you guys. I just didn't expect you guys to come here and help teach the classes." Said Charlotte being truthful "So where are you staying?"

"In the castle...Professor McGonagall gave us adults a dormitory" Smiled Luna

"Oh...so where are we meeting Dad and everyone else?" Asked Charlotte

"In the three broomsticks, your friends are going to be there as well" Smiled Luna

"Great" Said Charlotte

Charlotte and Luna finally made it to the three broomsticks, when they got in there she was attacked by Emily, Pip and Laura hugging her. Charlotte just laughed.

"Hey Guys"

"Char Char" Said Emily still hugging her

"Alright kids, you can stop that" Said Hermione, everyone let go of her and they made their way over to their table

"Hi Daddy" Smiled Charlotte at her father

"Hello sweetie"

"Hey Aunt Mione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill" Smiled Charlotte at her family.

"Hello Charlotte" Said Fleur

"Mum you never said anything about Fleur and Bill!" Said Charlotte to Luna

"Oh well they will talking about their work in History Of Magic" Replied Luna

"Oh...did you guy's hear?" Asked Charlotte to her friends

"Yes, we heard" Glared Pip

"You love us really"

"Charlotte, you never told us how cool your mum and dad are" Said Colin "Going to different countries, exploring new magical creatures and new plants. That's amazing"

"Yeah, that's one word for it" She muttered back at him

"Oh come on you love it really" Smiled her father

"Yeah...of course I do" Said Charlotte, lying to her father and mother

"I think we should eat, don't you think" Said Ron

"Yeah Uncle Ron is right about that, let's eat" Replied Zack

"Alright, let's eat then" Said Harry as they began to order their food.

Later that day, the whole group was walking around Hogsmead town. Having fun, enjoying their time together. They walked past a shop and Emily stopped, Charlotte noticed it as everyone started walking further ahead.

"What is it?" Asked Charlotte, Kieran slowly walked back when he relized that Charlotte and Emily weren't in the group and that's when everyone else stopped and waited for them.

"My mother and father, they are in there" Said Emily

"Then go in and say hello"

"You don't understand, they don't love me"

"They have to, their your parents" Said Kieran

"No, they don't. I remember when it was my 10th birthday, my father didn't even say happy birthday to me. It's like hates me and never wanted me his life"

"Don't think like that" Complained Charlotte "Everyone has love in them, with some people it's hard to find."

"He is not like that"

"Emily, our parents know each other. Your father does have emotion" Said Kieran, annoyed with Emily's behaviour

"And how do you know this? They don't even send me post, they send me money and that is it!"

"My father told me, you just have to believe in him Em"

"Well I don't!" Shouted Emily, running away from Kieran and Charlotte

"I'll go after her" Said Kieran, chasing after Emily. Charlotte looked down and looked back into the window at Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Her father Neville walked over to her

"What's wrong?" Asked Neville, staring down at his daughter. Charlotte looked at him

"I need to go something, will you come with me dad. It's for Emily"

"I don't know...we should stay in a group"

"Please Dad" Said Charlotte, basically begging her father to help her with something

"Let me go and talk to you mother, Harry, Ginny and the others" Said Neville walking away, her friends walked up to her.

"Would you like to explain what happened?" Asked Pixie

"Well, Emily looked into the window and saw mother and father. Kieran and I tried to tell her to go and say hi. She wouldn't...she's said that...she said that her parents never send her any letters. Who does?" Asked Charlotte to her friends.

"I don't know...but you need to stay out of" Said Laura

"We have to do this...she..." Charlotte closed her eyes and opened them again and spoke "She could end up like Kieran; we don't want two Kieran's do we?"

"No...I guess you're right, but please don't do something to bad" Laura said looking at her friend

"I won't...I hope dad agrees in helping me"

"Do you think I can help?" Asked Tom

"I think you might be able to help me, you're a Slytherin, her father was in Slytherin." Smiled Charlotte, Neville walked back

"Alright we can go"

"Tom's coming as well. We might need him" Said Charlotte

"Draco Malfoy isn't that bad" Replied Neville

"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!" Shouted Neville, as his daughter and her friend tried dragging him into the shop

"DAD!" shouted Charlotte

"I don't care what you want; I will not go in there"

"I really do wonder what mum ever saw in you." Said Charlotte, slowly walking away

"Alright, let's get this over and done with" Replied Neville, Charlotte smiled at Tom who just laughed at her.

"Shout it Longbottom" Charlotte and Neville turned around to find Draco and Astoria Malfoy were standing their looking at the three of them.

"Hey don't talk to him like that" Snapped Charlotte

"Who are you?" Asked Draco

"Charlotte Longbottom, Pureblood" Draco looked at Neville shocked

"She's your daughter?" Neville nodded

"Yes, she does love her family and friends"

"Who's your friend?" Draco said looking at Tom

"Thomas Felton, Pureblood. I'm in Slytherin, sir" Draco smiled

"Malfoy, Charlotte and Tom wanted to tell you and your wife something"

"Really?"Asked Astoria "What is it?"

"We are friends of your daughter Emily Malfoy" Said Tom

"Our families have brought us into Hogsmead, Emily was with us today" Charlotte replied looking at Draco "She is really upset, she saw you two..."

"She feels as if you two hate her" Tom took over

"But we love her, she's our daughter" Said Astoria

"I'm sure you do" Said Tom

"But she still feels like you hate her...I think it would mean a lot to her if you sent her a letter telling her how much you love her or miss her" Said Charlotte, Neville smiled down at his daughter.

"Draco, I think what my daughter and Tom are trying to say here is that, you need to be in your daughter's life a lot more...that is all. Come on Kids. I think it's time we found everyone else and took you back home to Hogwarts" Said Neville, leading Tom and Charlotte away.

"Dad, do you think they will write to her?" Asked Charlotte

"I think so, come on. Who wants an ice-cream?"

"I do" Smiled Tom and Charlotte together.

After finding everyone else they went back home to Hogwarts. Everyone was acting like it was a normal day, but was it really? Zack, Pip, Colin, Rupert, Pixie and Laura was sat in the grand hall eating food as they were still hungry but when you have someone like Hermione wanting to explore the whole town, you do have to eat because you will lose a lot of energy from walking. Kieran, Emily and Josh were nowhere to be found. And Charlotte walked in with Tom, talking...acting like it was another normal day and that they weren't pulled out of lessons for the day. When other students heard why they weren't in lessons, they were kinda pissed off.

"So do you think it worked?" Asked Tom

"I don't know...I hope so. Through, I think she could be annoyed with us when she finds out." Said Charlotte, thinking about everything which had happened

"I know...I think when she gets the letter and looks at us, we should run"

"I with you on that" Laughed Charlotte as they sat down on the Gryffindor table "Hey Guys"

"Hi, I never got to ask you. How did the whole Mr and Mrs Malfoy think go?" Asked Laura

"Alright..." Said Charlotte she looked at Tom

"We think" They both said together

"You think?" Asked Pip

"Yeah, we aren't very sure if we actually got through to them or not" Answered Tom

"That's not good" Replied Pixie

"No duh Pixie" Charlotte rolled her eyes at him

"HEY! I saw that" Shouted Pixie

"What are you going to do about?" Asked Charlotte, Pixie shrugged and Charlotte laughed at him. Suddenly the doors opened which revelled Emily Malfoy, Kieran Potter and Josh Hutcherson.

"CHARLOTTE EMILY LONGBOTTOM! THOMAS FELTON!" Their heads shot up to see Emily walking very fast towards them

"Oh Dear" Muttered Charlotte

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY MOTHER AND FATHER!" Charlotte looked at Tom

"Run!" Shouted Tom and Charlotte and Tom started running around the room with Emily chasing them. Kieran sat down laughing his head off

"This made my day" He said

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Storytime

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 12: Storytime**

"Charlotte, Tom. I'm sorry for chasing you around the castle the other day" Said Emily, looking down feeling ashamed

"And we're sorry for talking to your parents, aren't we" Said Charlotte, Tom was looking around

"Huh?"

"TOM!" Shouted Charlotte hitting him

"Oh yeah, we're sorry" Replied Tom to Emily, Charlotte just hit her head on the table "Stop hitting yourself" Said Tom

"I wonder how we live" Said Pip

It had been a week since their visit into Hogsmead with their parents Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur. All the other students hated them because they missed lessons. They also had found out that they would be teaching some of the lessons as well. It was a Wednesday so that meant lessons. Their first lesson happened to be Flying and Kieran and Zack's mother Ginny Potter would be telling them her life as a Qudditch player. She would also be teaching them to fly as well. Zack, Kieran, Charlotte, Laura and Pip knew this day wouldn't end very well. They finally reached the field were they did all of their lessons.

"Good Morning Class" Said the teacher, Madam Hooch

"Good Morning Madam Hooch" Replied the class in unison.

"Now today we have a special guest, she is going to be here for the next few days. So she might teacher you lot again." Students looked around and started whispering wondering who it was "ENOUGH! Now please give it up for Zackary and Kieran Potter's mother Ginny Potter" Ginny appeared out of nowhere and smiled at everyone

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of my sons' friends" Smiled Ginny, Kieran shook his head.

"Oh dear" Whispered Zack

"Now shall we get on with the lesson?" Asked Ginny, everyone nodded wanting this lesson to be over as soon as possible.

"Alright well my name is Ginny Potter; I was the youngest and only sister in my family. I came here to Hogwarts. I started to learn how to fly and fell in love with it, isn't that right boys?" Asked Ginny, Zack nodded his head

"Yes mum"

"After the second war and my last year of Hogwarts. I was recruited by a team called Holly Harpies. I've been on that team ever since. I do this for the enjoyment and not the money like people normally think." Said Ginny, looking at all the students she started to notice that Laura and Emily were talking when they were meant to be listening to her.

"Laura...Emily, oh how very nice of you to volunteer for us" Laura and Emily looked up

"WHAT?" They both said together

"You heard girls" Said Ginny

"But Auntie Ginny"

"No Buts Laura"

"Yes Auntie Ginny" Said Laura, walking to the front of the class, very annoyed. Charlotte, Kieran, Zack and Pip just watched her and Emily with worry

The Lesson finally had ended and in the end everyone but Charlotte, Kieran, Pip, Zack, Laura, Colin, Rupert, Pixie, Tom, Emily and Josh were very happy. They were happy because they didn't have to go up and do the tasks Ginny had asked; it was only her family and their friends.

"Did I say I hate my life?" Said Charlotte

"I think we all do" Replied Josh

"Why are they here?" Asked Pip

"I don't know, but I don't want them here" Answered Zack

"I agree with Zack, I don't know your parents but from what we seen from that lesson. They are evil!" Said Rupert

"That's not them" Replied Kieran

"It's like they acting like they haven't seen us in five years, and they are making up for the time but torturing us" Said Laura

"Laura, I think you're right about that." Said Pip

"But what do we do?" Asked Tom

"Nothing" Answered Kieran

"Charlotte, your dad wasn't like that the other day" Said Tom

"I know, but Aunt Ginny is never like that...so that means Dad is going to be bad" Replied Charlotte

"Hey Nerds" Said a kid, this kid happened to be a Slytherin who Kieran, Emily, Josh and Tom knew

"What do you want Adam?" Asked Emily

"How is it to know parents are making a fool of you?" He asked

"You wanna know how much we hate you?" Threaten Emily and Adam ran away. Emily turned round to look at her friends. "What he deserved it"

"Come on let's just go to History of Magic" Said Pixie

"Oh great, my mum and dad are teaching in that lesson"

It just so happened after Professor Wilko introduced Bill and Fleur Weasley that Pip, Zack had fallen asleep. Bill and Fleur never noticed and never anything about it. They just talked about the second War and how they helped; everyone was interested in it, well apart from Charlotte, Kieran and Laura. The three of them were really getting annoyed with the story; they didn't mind hearing it now and then but people kept going on about it.

"And then Charlotte's father, Neville Longbottom sliced the head of the snake off. And Harry killed Lord Voldemort" Said Bill and everyone clapped, Charlotte shook Pip and she woke up and looked around confused

"What happened?" She said still sleepy

"You were sleeping" Whispered Charlotte, clapping

"Through the whole lesson?" She asked, Charlotte nodded

"But Zack's still sleeping; I think we should just leave him here"

"That would be funny" Giggled Pip; Charlotte giggled along with her best friend. Everyone got up leaving Zack there in his seat still sleeping. Their next lesson was D.A.D.A (Defence against the Dark Arts) where Laura's, Kieran's and Zack's father's were be teaching that lesson and tell yet another lot of stories against their fights with Voldemort. But there were mainly Harry's.

Zack ran into the classroom, everyone turned round to look at him

"And why are you late, Zackary?" Asked Harry

"I fell asleep in History of Magic" Answered Zack, looking down

"Just find a seat and listen" Said Harry, turning back to the rest of the class and started telling another story

"Thanks Guys" Whispered Zack to Pip and Charlotte, who just giggled

"Charlotte, Pip, Zack are you listening?" Asked Ron

"Yes Uncle Ron" Said the three of them at the same time

Soon the lesson finished and it was lunch time, everyone went to the grand hall to eat their lunch, well everyone but Zack, Kieran, Laura, Charlotte, Pip, Colin, Rupert, Tom, Josh, Emily and Pixie.

"So has your day been?" Asked Ron

"Horrible" Whispered Kieran

"What was that Kieran?" Asked Harry

"Fine, it's been fine" Lied Kieran

"Alright, well you kids know that you have Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures" Smiled Harry

"I think we know that Uncle Harry" Said Charlotte

"Your mother and father can't wait to teacher you Charlotte, your father wouldn't shut up about it this morning" Said Ron

"Great" Replied Charlotte, not looking forward to her next lesson which her father happened to be teaching.

"Well you better go for lunch if you want to make your next lesson" Said Ron. Charlotte and her friends started walking away. And then Charlotte realized something

"My father's teaching our lesson"

"I think we all know that" Said Rupert

"No you don't get it. He's teaching our lesson. He's going to pick on me. I know everything about magical creatures and magical plants. So does Pip, Kieran, Laura and Zack. He's going to pick on us" Replied Charlotte

"Charlotte, I hate your dad" Said Kieran

"I hate him too, come on let's get something to eat" She muttered back and they all made their way over to the grand hall where everyone was eating their food.

Charlotte, Kieran and the rest of their friends were the first to make it over to herbology. They walked in and saw Neville making sure everything was perfect for his lesson.

"Hi Uncle Neville" Said Laura and Pip together, Neville looked up and saw them all.

"Hello Kids" He said walking over to them and hugging Charlotte "You guys exicted for this lesson?" He asked

"Sure dad" Lied Charlotte

"Well that's great, you know I think you will know all the plants I'm bring out to show you"

"Really Uncle Neville, you should ask the other students" Said Zack

"Yeah, Zack's right..."Said Emily

"How so?" Asked Neville

"Well everyone has asked us a lot of stuff today" Said Josh "It would be fair on the other students"

"Hmm, well I'll have to think about it" Said Neville

"We're really looking forward for the lesson Mr Longbottom" Said Colin, Charlotte turned round and glared at him, Colin just smiled

"Well I hope it is a lesson which you kids will remember for a long time" Smiled Neville walking away.

"COLIN!" Shouted Laura, Charlotte hit him

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked

"I don't know, let's think" Said Kieran "Oh yeah, you said you were looking forward for the lesson. He's now going to pick on us!"

"I don't know anything about Plants" Complained Pixie

"Don't you pay attention in lesson?" Asked Emily

"No, I always fall asleep"

"PIXIE!" Shouted the girls all together

"WHAT?" Asked Pixie

"This lesson is not going to go very well, is it?" Asked Charlotte

"No, I don't think it will" Answered Rupert

"Kill me now" She whispered

"And what will you mum and dad say about that" Said Tom

"Don't go there" Replied Kieran

The Lesson had started and just like Charlotte had thought her father started asking her most of the question.

"Is the thornistic deadly or not?" Asked Neville

"It's deadly" Answered Charlotte, very bored with everything

"Thank You Charlotte"

"Yeah whatever"

"And how does it kill you, um...Pixie, is it?" Asked Neville, Pixie looked around, confused. He started panicking

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted, Neville looked a little scared, everyone just rolled their eyes

"Does anybody else know?" Asked Neville, no put their hand up.

"Laura?"

"Don't know Uncle Neville"

"Kieran?"

"Sorry"

"Zackary?"

"No clue"

"Pip?"

"Huh, sorry I wasn't listening" Neville shook his head, he then turned to his daughter

"Come on Charlotte you have to know this" Charlotte stood up, looked around the class and then at her father

"The only way a Thornistic can kill is through the blood. Like the name say it has thorns. If you pricked your finger on it, the liquid on the thorn would travel into your blood and find it's way into your heart and then it would kill you. You happy now dad?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes, now you may sit down" Answered Neville

The lesson was like that all the way through, Neville asked questions, no one knew and he went to Kieran, Zack, Charlotte, Laura and Pip, who answered the questions. In the end Jason Finnigan called them Nerds and Colin started attacking Jason which was pretty funny for all the students, Neville on the other hand started shouting and Professor Rose, ran in trying to break it up. They then went over to their next lesson which was Care for Magical Creatures. They knew this lesson wouldn't be as bad as the others because Luna and Hermione were a lot more understanding than everyone else. Laura and Charlotte smiled once they same their mothers standing next to Hagrid.

"Mum!" Shouted both Laura and Charlotte running over to them and hugging them.

"How was your lesson with your father?" Asked Luna, to Charlotte but Kieran spoke

"Bad, what is wrong with him?" Asked Kieran

"I'm guessing he misses having you kids around and is trying to make up for it now"

"What by asking us Questions which only we would know?" Said Pip

"I'm guessing so, Charlotte you know what your father is like" Everyone looked round at Charlotte who nodded

"Yea to be fair that is what dad is like"

"You guys ready for your lesson?" Asked Hermione

"Yeah, of course we are" Smiled Kieran

"You guys are so much cooler than everyone else" Said Pip

"Oh Really?" Smiled Hermione

"Yes Really" Giggled Emily

"Alright, let's get this lesson started" Smiled Luna, Hagrid walked out of his home and started speaking he introduced Hermione and Luna. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the lesson as they brought out different creature none of the students had ever heard off well apart from Charlotte, Kieran, Laura, Zack and Pip.

The days soon came to an end and Kieran's, Zack's, Pip's, Charlotte's and Laura's parents were heading back home.

"You know after people understood that your jobs were cool, they understood how we felt" Smiled Laura at her parents. "In the end they forgave us, now were happy"

"In the end, our lessons were as bad as we thought them" Said Zack, looking at his father

"I'm sorry acting like I was pissed in your first lesson with us dad" Said Charlotte looking at her father

"It's fine" Smiled her father

"It was great seeing you" Smiled Pip

"I miss seeing you Pip" Said her father

"I guess we better get going"

"Bye mum, bye dad" They all said together, hugging their parents and watching them leave.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yes, I know this chapter is very boring**


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 13: Finding Love**

It had been a few weeks since Harry and Ginny Potter had arrived at Hogwarts with their friends Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Luna and Neville. Christmas was only a few days away and all the students would be heading home for Christmas. It was breakfast and all the students had been summoned to the grand hall, all they knew was that Professor McGonagall had something big to share with the who school.

"What do you think this is all about?" Asked Rupert sitting on the Ravenclaw table with Charlotte, Laura, Kieran, Josh, Tom, Emily, Pip, Zack, Colin and Pixie

"I don't know" Shrugged Tom

"But it must be something important" Answered Charlotte "I mean come on, there has never been a time where all the students in the school have been sat in once place for this amount of time"

"Charlotte must be right, no one ever stays in here too long" Whispered Josh

"QUITE! QUITE!" Shouted Professor McGonagall who had just stood up from her seat, every single student who had been speaking shut up, as if someone had been murdered...but nothing like that happened all Professor McGonagall wanted to do was get their attention which she had got.

"In a few days time you will be returning to your homes. Now to celebrate a successful term we are going to hold a Christmas ball. Now today we give you all permission to go into Hogsmead to buy a dress for the party which will happen in two days time. Lesson will be postponed until after Christmas. Oh you can buy a mask for the party as it is a masquerade party, but you don't have to wear one if you don't want to" Said Professor McGonagall, she stood up and left, everyone looked around at each other and shrugged

"I guess that was the big news" Said Colin

"Yay, another party" Replied Zack with no emotion

"What's wrong with a party" Asked Pip

"Remember what happened last time" Answered Zack

"So what? It's not like that's going to happen again"

"You never know"

"For god's sake Zack, it's just a dance." Said Laura

"Well I don't care, I won't be going" Replied Zack

"Oh Really? I guess you won't be able to enjoy of the marvellous food that would be set out for everyone to eat. I'm sure there will be loads of cakes, loads of crisps, loads of everything. It'll be just like a feast." Smiled Charlotte, grinning. She looked around at all her friends trying not to laugh

"Oh Come on Zack we'll go all together" Said Tom "It'll be great fun"

"Yeah Tom's right, if we go together the dance will be fun. It's not like it's going to be like last time" Said Pixie

"Yeah" Smiled Emily

"So are we going to Hogsmead?" Asked Laura

"Yeah but I'm going to go to the owlery first and then I'll go with you guys" Said Charlotte

"We'll go together, we all might have post" Smiled Emily

"Sounds like a plan, but we might want to get changed first" Said Kieran, looking down at his clothes

"Yeah I think your right about that" Replied Pip, agreeing with Kieran.

"Alright we'll meet in the entrance in half an hour and then we'll go to the owlery and then to Hogsmead" Said Zack,

"Alright see you in half an hour" Smiled Laura, who took hold of Charlotte's hand and dragged her up to their common room.

Everyone met in the entrance like they said they would. They made their way to the owlery and found out that they all had a letter from their parents.

"Okay this is weird" Whispered Pip, looking at everyone as they picked up a letter from their owls. The slowly opened the letter and read them

"This is so unfair, I was looking forward to this holiday but no!" Complained Charlotte

"Let me guess, you mum and dad decided to just want a Christmas holiday without you!" Said Josh

"No, my mum and dad are going on holiday to Spain with Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Mione and Aunt Fleur" Said Charlotte

"And grandma and Grandpa are going to visit Uncle Charlie in Romania, so we can't go there" Said Laura

"So you're staying her for Christmas" Asked Colin

"I guess so" Answered Zack

"Cool, at least you'll be with your friends then, Hey Em...Tom what about you guys?" Asked Pixie

"Well my father said he didn't want me home for some reason" Shrugged Emily

"And my father and mother are on a business trip and won't be back until after Christmas, say how much they love me doesn't it" Said Tom "Anyway let's just go and get our outfits for the dance in two days time"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Whispered Laura

"Come on lets go" Smiled Rupert, starting to walk out of the owlery

"Alright, wait for us" Smiled Pixie, running after Rupert

Two days later, it was the dance. The girls again were getting ready together in the Ravenclaw common house with some of the Ravenclaw girls in their year. The Boys happened to be down in the dungeons getting ready. Kieran decided to get changed somewhere else, he didn't want to change with the boys and decided to go the boys' toilets which was on one of the floors.

The boys stood at the bottom of the grand stairs waiting for the girls, all the boys had the same outfit which was funny. They all were wearing a black tux, they didn't wear a tie instead they had a shirt which showed which house they were in. Zack, Colin and Rupert were a scarlet red long sleeve shirt. Pixie wore a yellow one, people laughed at him but he didn't care they all agreed on this and he wasn't going to change it now. Josh and Tom wore a green shirt. Josh was wearing a mask and so was Tom.

"What are you wearing?" Asked Zack

"A mask" Answered Josh

"Why?"

"Come on, McGonagall said it was a Masquerade party which involves masks, come on it would be fun and you never know you might find your true love" Said Josh

"He's right you know, you never know"

"They are taking forever, how about we go and wait inside" Said Rupert

"What about Kieran, he hasn't arrived quite yet" Colin said looking around for him

"He'll find us" Smiled Josh "Now come on" He grabbed Colin's arm and dragged him into the hall.

"You ready girls?" Asked Pip, linking arms with Charlotte who was linking arms with Emily.

"Yes of course" Smiled Laura who linked her arm with Laura. On the right stood Pip then next to her was Charlotte, Emily was next to her and on the last hand side stood Laura, they started walking out of the moving staircase and they finally made their way to the bottom, they stood there waiting for the boys like they said they would.

"I wonder what the boys will think of our dresses" Said Emily who had a green mask which went with her dress.

"I hope so, did I tell you guys I love our dresses" Smiled Pip, looking at all of them

"Some how I wish Grandpa was here with his muggle camera" Sighed Charlotte

"It would make a nice picture"

"Is it me or is it smoking in here, no it must be us then" Smiled Kieran as he appeared from the staircase behind them.

"Wow, Kieran you look hot" Smiled Laura

"I can say the same about you girls. But I think the word I'd been looking for is sexy" Smiled Kieran

"Kiki, you're the one who looks Sexy" Smiled Emily

(Dresses:

Emily's:

Laura's: .

Pip's: .com/images/uploads/Dresses/wholesale_dress_k1184_

Charlotte's: ./image/cache/data/product/86b_VENI%20INFANTINO%20dress%20shrug%20black%)

"No you guys are" Kieran was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt where his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. He had a pink tied hanging loosely, he also had black trousers just like all the other guys at the dance. And in his hand was a mask is was black and white and shaped as the right handed ying and yang symbol.

"hoping to find your one true love here, tonight?" Asked Charlotte

"Yeah, you?" Answered Kieran

"No, but Emily is"

"Thanks Guy"

"You guys ready to go inside?" Asked Laura

"Let's do it" Answered Pip; the five of them walked into the hall and started smiling.

Meanwhile with the boys. They were sat a table waiting for Kieran and the girls to arrive.

"Where are they?" Asked Tom

"They should be here by now" Said Zack

"Hey Guys" Smiled Charlotte who was walking over with Pip and Laura

"Hey Girls, where's Emily and Kiki?" Asked Rupert

"On the dance floor" Answered Laura "Where's Josh and Tom"

"On the dance floor" Answered Colin

"The hall looks amazing, yet again" Smiled Charlotte

"But this time we didn't help out at all, did we?" Said Pip

"Sadly we didn't" Replied Laura

**Kieran's Pov**

I stood in the middle of the dance floor with one of my best friends, Emily Malfoy. We were rocking out like there was no tomorrow...well that was until these two boys came over to us, the pair of them looked familiar but I couldn't think who they looked like, my mind went completely blank. _WHY? WHY NOW GOD!_ The guy on the left side had blonde hair, he was wearing a mask like his friend and me and Emily. The guy on the right had dark brown hair, he had a smile which could kill if he wanted to, and he made me feel like my legs were melting. _Could this be the guy I've been looking for?_ I wanted to know who he was and I wanted to be with him forever.

"Hi do you wanna dance" Asked the blonde hair guy to Emily; Emily smiled and took his hand

"I'd like that, so who are you?" She asked

"I'm not telling you, you'll have to find out at midnight" Smirked the blonde. That smirk looks familiar but where have I seen it from. Anyway they walked away to another part of the dance floor. Which left me and the mystery brown haired guy, god I wish I knew who he was?

"Hi, so you want to go and dance?" He asked

"Um...are you?"

"Gay?" I looked at him and nodded "Yeah I am, I haven't known for very long. At least my mother and father don't have to worry"

"You don't live with your mother and father?"

"Yeah, my mother and father were murdered when I was really young. I was put into a care home for wizards. I live with a lot of over wizards."

"That must be cool!" I smiled

"It can be sometimes but other times it's annoying, people always touch your stuff, nothing is ever safe"

"I'm sorry to hear about that, so would you like to go and dance?" I asked, trying to move off the subject

"Sure, hey this is one of my favourite songs" He grabbed my hand and started dancing, once he had done that, I felt like I was in heaven. _I can't wait to find out who he is!_

**-END OF POV-**

Everyone was having fun, the girls actually got the boy to go to the dance floor with them and dance which was a big task. In the end they went back to their table, the reason was because Zack was bored and hungry. No one ever saw Josh, Tom, Kieran or Emily at all that evening. The clock was ten minutes away from being midnight. Charlotte was there searching the crowd for Kieran and Emily seeing if she could find them.

"Found them" Smiled Charlotte

"Where?" Asked Rupert

"Well there's Kieran dancing with a brown haired guy...okay make that kissing the brown haired guy and over there is Emily...she's in the green dress dancing with the blonde haired boy, who seems to actually like her. Not like Tom who does nothing."

"Um Char?" Asked Zack

"Yeah?" She answered

"That's Josh kissing Kieran and that's Tom dancing with Emily" Said Colin

"Oh" Replied Charlotte

"Awe, that's so cute" Smiled Laura and Pip

"You are right it's so cute, they all have found each other." Charlotte smiled along with them

"We just need to find boyfriends" Smiled Pip

"Who do you have in mind?" Asked Laura

"Jason Finnigan"

"EW!" Shouted Charlotte

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Pip

"He's a scary stalker!" Answered Charlotte

"She's right about that" Confirmed Laura

"Who's stalking you?" Asked the boys all at once

Everyone who had a mask took them off once the school bells started going. Kieran closed his eyes waiting to find out who his mystery guy was, he slowly opened them and looked at him shocked, he couldn't believe it.

"Josh?"

"KIERAN?"

"Oh dear" They both muttered. They looked at each other not believing any of this they thought it was a joke they couldn't be right for each other could they? Emily done the same thing and looked at her knight in shining armour.

"Tom?"

"Emily!" Smiled Tom

"What are you doing?"

"I was dancing with you!"

"But...But...But" Emily kept going on trying to find an excuse but she couldn't think of anything

"Emily I love you" Tom leaned in and kissed her on the lips, he pulled away and smiled at Emily; she giggled and smiled back at Tom

"I love you too"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW THE STORY IS GOING!**


	14. Chapter 14: Flashbacks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Chapter 14: Flashbacks**

It was cold, freezing cold. The snow had finally cleared up but it wasn't getting any warmer. Christmas had only been two weeks ago and every single student was back from their holiday. Everyone was running around the castle trying to get to their lessons before they were about to start. But for a few people getting to their lessons on time were not on their mind.

**Laura's Pov**

I can't believe I done that, I really can't. Why did I do that? It might help you guys understand if I start from the beginning. Well here I go

_I'm so excited, Professor McGonagall just told us were going to have a New Year's eve party. To be fair she does love us, when I say us I mean myself, Zack, Kieran, Pip, Charlotte, Rupert, Josh, Tom, Emily, Colin and her daughter, Blue. I was so pumped for that evening, but when it came I was shocked. That evening I was confused, I didn't know what to do; okay I admit it I kissed Rupert! I didn't know what I was doing._

Since then I haven't spoken to him, he's one of my best friends. What do I do?

**End Of Pov**

Laura walked over to her first class which just happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, she stood outside and soon two of her friends came up to her Josh Hutcherson and Tom Felton; they both happened to be from Slytherin but she didn't care, they were cool people and she would always be friends with them.

"Hey Laura, where's Charlotte?" Asked Tom, Charlotte happened to be one of Laura's best friends and she was also her cousin.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all morning" Answered Laura

"Hmm, I wonder where she is" Asked Josh

"You wonder where who is?" Asked Zack who had just joined the group with two more fo their friends Colin Morgan and Rupert Grint.

"Charlotte, I haven't seen her all morning"

"I'm right here" Said Charlotte who was standing right behind Rupert and Zack

"Oh there you are" Replied Colin

"Yeah here I am"

"So where have you been?" Asked Laura

"I needed time to think" Answered Charlotte

"About what" Asked Josh

"I can't say" Answered Charlotte, and then someone else arrived

"Hey Guys" Smiled Pip, Charlotte just rolled her eyes

"Hey Pip" Smiled everyone apart from Charlotte.

"Pip" Glared Charlotte

"Charlotte" Pip glared back at Charlotte. Everyone just looked at them confused

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on with them" Said Zack to Laura

"Who knows" Replied Laura

Finally the class started and Charlotte sat away from Pip; which to everyone's eyes was weird, soon after the class started Kieran and Emily turned up with Pixie; who actually happened to be late.

"Hey Guys" Smiled Emily as she down on the same table as Laura, Charlotte, Tom and Colin

"Hey" Smiled Charlotte

"Why aren't you sitting next to Pip, aren't you guys best friends" Asked Emily to Charlotte

"No we are not" Answered Charlotte "And I don't want to speak about it

**Charlotte's Pov**

You're probably wondering why I am not sat next to my best friend; okay make that ex- best friend. Do you really want to know? Do I have to tell you guys? Alright here I go.

_Outside the snow was falling down, covering everything in snow; it was like a winter wonderland. As it was only myself, Laura, Zack, Kieran, Pip, Colin, Rupert, Pixie, Josh, Tom and Emily; oh yeah also left at the castle was Blue Dumbledore; our friend from Gryffindor who's a year older than us and a few staff members Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Tennant. Professor McGonagall had us all to move into the Gryffindor tower to spend Christmas together and not in different places. It was two days into our holiday that I noticed I hadn't seen my tabby kitten called Tinkerbelle. I went and asked my friends if they had seen her and they said _

"_No, sorry Charlotte we haven't" Said Zack_

"_Do you have any idea where she might be?" Asked Rupert_

"_I don't know, she hasn't come up here because her food hasn't been eaten" I answered_

"_I'll help you look for her" Said Colin_

"_Thank You" I replied, so then Colin and myself went around Hogwarts castle trying to search for Tinkerbelle but we hadn't really had any luck so we decided to spilt up, I went down to the dungeons to try and find her there. But I found something worst..._Now I bet you're wondering what I had found, right? ...Okay I'll tell you what I found, it's not like I can tell anyone else. _What I had found down there was my best friend Pip Weasley kissing...our potions teacher, Professor Tennant. And might I add she has a boyfriend? Yes he's a troll but still, she has a boyfriend! _So that's it, that's my story through I should say after I ran away from seeing that Colin came back with Tinkerbelle; so that made me slightly happy

**End of Pov**

All through that lesson Pip kept looking over at her ex-best friend; wishing it never happened. Also Josh kept looking over at Kieran; he was more admiring than looking. Josh was happy, and why was he happy you ask?

**Josh's Pov**

I am so happy; I'm like the happiest guy in the world, why you ask? Well it started at the winter ball, when I took over my mask to find out the person who I had been dancing with and kissing was Kieran James Potter; my best friend. I didn't know what to do, I was confused about how I felt and who I really was.

"_Hey Guys" I said, walking over to my friends Pip, Charlotte and Emily. They were talking and smiling like they normally do. Charlotte was reading a book and listening to her ipod thing ma bob. (It's a muggle thing; I have no idea what it is called) Emily was eating, like normal and Pip...well Pip was being Pip, she was re-applying her makeup and chatting._

"_Hey Josh" Smiled Charlotte as she closed her book and turned off her ipod_

"_Watcha doing?" Asked Pip_

"_Nothing" I answered, I looked around and noticed Laura and the guys weren't here "Where are the guys plus Laura?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't seen them for a while actually" Said Emily_

"_So Josh" Said Pip_

"_Yes Pip?" I replied_

"_What's happening about you and Kieran?" Asked Pip_

"_Yeah, I mean you guys kissed and danced together. There must be something going on" Said Emily_

"_Who knows" I replied_

"_Pardon" Said Charlotte_

"_Well I haven't really spoken to him since the dance, it's like he is avoiding me or something" _

"_Typical guy move" Said Pip_

"_Huh?" I asked_

"_Well normally when a girl has kissed a guy and they are not talking to them it's because they are afraid to tell their feelings..." Stated Charlotte_

_"or commit" Said Emily_

"_Yes, just like Em said or Commit" Said Charlotte_

"_You know if I was you, I'll march on up to Kieran and tell him how you feel and force him to tell you his feelings...well that's what I would do" Said Pip_

"_Yeah and look at the guy you're going out with...he's a troll" Replied Charlotte_

"_I didn't know you were going on out with anyone" Said Emily_

"_Can we not discuss me; we are talking about Josh and Kieran" Replied Pip_

"_Yeah okay, Josh if I was you, go up to Kieran and tell him how you feel. I think I know Kieran enough to say he loves you back" Smiled Charlotte_

"_Really?" I asked_

"_Yes, now go and find him. I'd go and check the Qudditch pitch first" Smiled Charlotte_

"_Go and get him" Smiled Pip and Emily together_

_And so I walked away, like my friends had said he was out on the Qudditch pitch_

"_Hey Josh" Smiled Kieran's twin brother Zack (through they look nothing alike...thankfully)_

"_Hi Guys" I said to my other friends Colin, Rupert, Tom and Pixie_

"_So what are you guys doing?" I asked_

"_Practicing our skills for Qudditch, wanna help?" Asked Pixie_

"_No thanks, I think I'd rather just wonder round the castle; actually I came out here looking for Kieran"_

"_Well you found me" _

"_Do you wanna go for a walk around the castle; I want to ask you something"_

_Okay, whatever" Kieran said, he began to walk away, I waved goodbye to my other friends and ran after him. We walked and walked until Kieran asked me_

"_So what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Well I was wondering, you know about the winter ball and what happened"_

"_Yes I remember that very clearly"_

"_I was just wondering, did the kiss feel weird at all?" _

"_I don't know, I guess so; to be honest you were my first kiss"_

"_And You mine" I said, I looked at his facial expression and it wasn't that bored, annoyed look. He actually looked happy for once._

"_So I was wondering do you want to go out sometime"_

"_Josh, I know what you are trying to ask and I'll tell you the truth." I looked at him confused, he knows. "Yes Josh, I like you, actually it's more like love you. When it was just dancing; it felt like it was just you and me in the room and no one else. And the kiss to me, it felt like magic. And I would love to be your boyfriend" He smiled at me_

"_You knew I was going to ask you that didn't you"_

"_Yeah, well it saves us from going on a date and you asking me that question, doesn't it"_

"_Yeah it does, but I still think that we should go on a date...after Christmas and the new year, when everyone is back from their holidays and we are aloud into Hogsmead" I said_

"_Sure, I'd like that" He said, he leaned over and kissed me again. I pulled back and smiled at him. I knew this relationship was going to work, we both love each other and no matter what happens I will always be there for him._

And that the reason why I am so happy, because I love Kieran so much and I know we are perfect for each other.

**End Of Pov**

To everyone in the class it seemed like the lesson took forever, Pip kept looking over at Charlotte while Charlotte kept glaring at her and looking back at the Professor and trying to listen to what Professor Phelps was saying. Laura well she kept looking over at Rupert who was looking away from her; she was still so confused, she wanted to speak to him but just didn't know how to. Josh was paying attention to Professor Phelps but was looking at his boyfriend instead but Kieran wasn't looking back at him...he was doing something completely different. He was thinking, what was he thinking about? No one knew and it seemed like no one was going to find out, even Josh. A few hours later came Lunch, now everyone was sat on the Ravenclaw table. Everyone was speaking but Zack was staring into space thinking about what happened over his holiday in the castle.

**Zack's Pov**

Why? Why me? Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? They are my cousins for crying out loud! Okay, I'll tell you the whole story and then you might understand what I'm talking about. So here goes...

_It was few days after our New Years Eve party and everyone who had gone away on holiday were meant to be coming back to the castle which meant Charlotte, Laura, Pixie, Kieran, Tom, Josh and Emily were moving out of the Gryffindor common room. Charlotte had yet again lost her cat; I don't know what we are going to do with her. Tinkerbelle is going to need a tracker device of something like that. As I was say, they were all moving out._

"_You Kieran, it was nice to be living in the common room with you once again. It feels like we never see each other." I said_

"_Yeah whatever, come on guys" He said talking to Josh, his boyfriend as well as Emily and Tom. Then they all walked away_

"_Bye Zack" They all smiled at me before leaving the room. I waved goodbye to them and went into the girls dorm to see them packing up_

"_Hey Guys" I said as I walked into the room_

"_Hi Zack" Smiled Charlotte and Laura_

"_Zack, you know you're not meant to be in here" Said Pip_

"_Alright, I just wanted to check up on you guys and I can see your nearly packed"_

"_Awe, that's nice...TINKERBELLE!" Charlotte ran behind me and picked up her cat. Okay maybe she hasn't lost her stupid cat._

"_Alright you can go now" Said Pip who was helping Charlotte and Laura pack_

"_Okay fine" I said walking out. I walked down into the common room where I was met with Colin and Rupert_

"_Have they gone yet?" Asked Rupert_

"_No, not yet. They are still up there packing" I answered_

"_Okay, thanks for telling us that" Said Colin_

"_What is up with you two" I asked, over the last few days the two of them have been acting a little different._

"_Nothing" They said together, I looked at them_

"_Really?" _

"_Okay well I kinda like Charlotte, I mean she is so sweet and caring, and smart, did I say smart; yeah she's so smart" Said Colin, if I didn't know any better I would say Colin has a crush on Charlotte_

"_Yeah and Laura well she's so beautiful and so nice and smart. Plus she kissed me the other day"_

"_WHAT?" I shouted. And right then Charlotte, Pip and Laura walked down the stairs with their suitcases and Laura and Charlotte's pet and walked out of the common room. Once they left I looked at my two friends and shouted again "WHAT? What do you mean about my cousin kissing you"_

"_Your cousin kissed me" Said Rupert_

"_Why, why would you tell me this" I asked_

"_We thought you would understand"_

"_Well I don't, I don't okay, I just don't!" I said and then I walked away and since then I can't not think about it. Why did they have to tell me this?_

**End Of Pov**

**Kieran's Pov**

If you haven't noticed me life is a little confusing, my father is Harry Potter, the famous wizard who killed You –Know- Who. My family knows Professor McGonagall and the late Professor Dumbledore very well. And my whole family are famous, so everyone in the wizarding world knows who I am, my brother and my cousins. But that is not what the weird thing that happened to me. You see I started having dreams the week of our Christmas holidays, I think it started the night after I kissed Josh. I started having dreams about someone saying my name, and somehow in my dreams I would end up in mine and my friends hang out space. So I decided to go the hang out, sadly I saw moaning myrtle. I looked around and then I remembered that in my dream I spoke some sort of language, so I spoke something which sounded like snakes say it and then the circle of sinks opened up and I jumped down this hole and found myself in a tunnel.

"Hello?" I said, looking around, a girl walked up to me very slowly

"Hello" She said. She had jet black hair with a fringe. She had pale skin but it wasn't as pale as Charlotte's skin. Who is she? And Where am I?

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Elizabeth but people call me Lizzie" Said the girl, she smiled up at Kieran

"Where are we?" I asked

"A place called the chamber of Serects" Said the girl

"How I do get out? I need to get back, I think my friends are looking for me"

"Of course, let me show you the way" She said walking and showed me the way out.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I have things to do."

"Okay, well I'll see you around" I then made my way back to my friends who were sat in the great hall, like normal. Don't they do anything fun?

**-End Of Pov-**

**Pip's POV**

I can't believe what I done to her. She's one of my best friends, why would I do that to Charlotte, she always there for me. I'm guessing you guys are all wondering what I've done, well here goes and please don't be mad it me. I didn't mean to do it.

"_Charlotte? Charlotte" I said, searching for my best friend. I can't believe she saw me and Professor Tennant kissing. But I love him so much. He is the guy for me, I don't care he's in his tweeties and I'm 12 years old. Who cares. I just care about him. I need to go and find Charlotte. I started walking and I saw her, I grabbed her arm and dragged her into a hallway._

"_Leave me alone"_

"_Charlotte, please. You can't tell anyone"_

"_Oh and why not. Professor McGonagall needs to know"_

"_No she does"_

"_To bad because I'm going to tell her. Students and Teachers aren't meant to have relationships" _

"_If you do that, I won't be your friend"_

"_Pip, you've said that before and you just can't talk to me"_

"_Silencio" Said Pip, she covered her hands after what she did. _

"_What did you do to me? I don't care I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall about you and –" _

"_Charlotte"_

"_You and –"_

"_Oh My God, what did I do?"_

"_You are so dead"_

And that's what happened. I can't believe I did that but still, I didn't want her to tell Professor McGonagall and get him fired. I hope one day she does forgive me

**-End Of Pov-**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	15. Chapter 15: Things Change

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Returning To Hogwarts**

**Chapter 15: Things Change **

Things were changing, everyone knew that. People knew that for a fact as Kieran now had found a boyfriend, he was happy but he also was still upset about something which no one knew what was wrong with him. Charlotte and Pip weren't talking. Laura had been avoiding Rupert. Emily was with Tom, they were always by each other's side. Colin couldn't stop watching Charlotte and then there was Zack and Pixie who were just like they were before.

"Charlotte please talk to me" Said Pip, looking at her best friend. Charlotte annoyed her and walked over to Zack and Rupert as they were waiting for Charms

"Did you guys hear something?" Asked Charlotte

"Um actually yeah..." Started Rupert, Charlotte glared at him "Um...No, I didn't, didn't hear a thing" Pip looked at Rupert and Zack heartbroken.

Later on that day they were sat on different table in the grand hall having their lunch Pip turned to Zack, Colin and Rupert.

"What do I do?" She asked

"I have no idea" Answered Rupert "Do any of guys know Laura's avoiding?" They all shook their heads

"Have you tried to say sorry for what you have done to her?" Asked Colin, Pip thought about it she had said sorry but not tried to change what she did to her friend.

"Yes"

"Then prove to her that you have messed up" Said Zack

"Hmmm...okay" Replied Pip, she got up and walked away

"Do you know why Laura's been avoiding me?" Asked Rupert

"RUPERT!" Shouted Zack and Colin

"I was just asking"

"Well don't!" Said Zack

"Hey guys this Elizabeth Riddle but she likes to be called Lizzie" Said Kieran, walking over to Charlotte, Laura and Pixie who were sat on the Ravenclaw table.

"Um...hi" Said Laura

"Hi" Said Lizzie "It's so nice to finally meet some of Kieran's friends slash cousin"

"How do you two know each other?" Asked Charlotte

"Well I found Lizzie in something in the moaning myrtles bathroom" Answered Kieran

"If she was in there I think we would have noticed" Said Laura

"No, I was walking my hands one day in there; I turned the tap and the sinks turned into his tunnel where I found Lizzie" Smiled Kieran

"Wow" Whispered Charlotte

"Well it was nice meeting you" Said Pixie, Lizzie and Kieran walked away

"Is it me or does something not seems right about her?" Asked Laura

"I know, but I don't know what it is" Answered Pixie

"I think it's time to do some research on this girl, don't you" Said Charlotte

"Off to the library we go" Replied Pixie

"You know us so well" Said Charlotte and Laura together

Pip was up in her bedroom which she shared with other Gryffindor in her age, but no was there so she was speaking to Owen her pet owl, that her father and mother had given her.

"And then I casted a silencing spell on her" Said Pip, she looked at Owen "What should I do? Really Owen, you think I should tell Professor McGonagall? But that means Professor Tennant would get fired and I don't want that happening to him...Aunt Hermione casted a spell on her parents so they would forget who she is, how about I used that very same spell on Charlotte and Professor McGonagall after I tell her that is" Said Pip, Owen just looked at her "Thanks Owen" Pip put Owen back in his cage and then skipped out of the Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile with Zack, Colin and Rupert, there were outside practicing Qudditch for the upcoming Qudditch match which just so happened to be Hufflepuff. Lizzie was walking past the Qudditch practicing when she was thought of something, she decided to hide in the stands and watch the practice. She saw Zack was trying to stop the quaffle and thought of something evil and it made her smile. She waved her wand and the quaffle hit Zack and he went flying of his broom

"ZACK!" Shouted Colin and Rupert.

Pip walked into the library to look for a spell book to help her find the spell she was looking for, then she heard Blue talking to someone, she looked through the book shelf and saw blue talking to Charlotte, Laura and Pixie.

"I've never heard of her before" Said Blue

"Neither have we, she was wearing Slytherin Robes, but I remember the first day we came to Hogwarts and I don't remember her name being called out" Replied Laura

"And Laura has very good memory" Said Charlotte

"Can you help us look?" Asked Pixie

"Sure, if Mum finds out, I don't know what I will do" Answered Blue

"You think she's an imposter" Said Charlotte

"I'm certain of it. I saw her walking around with Kieran. It's safe to say I have never seen her in my life" Said Bue. Pip decided to walk round to them

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Pip

"About the imposter" Answered Blue

"Imposter?"

"Yes, Kieran is walking around with a girl called Lizzie Riddle. She was wearing Slytherin Robes, but the problem is I don't remember seeing her when we were getting sorted into our houses" Said Laura

"Wait, I think I know who you are talking about" Said Pip

"You do?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes, I saw here walking round the castle" Answered Pip

"Wait, you say the surename was Riddle, right?" Asked Blue

"Yeah" Laura, Pixie and Charlotte looked at it

"Well I can't find anything about her in this but I have found Tom Riddle" Answered Blue

"Tom Riddle. I think I've heard of that name before" Said Pip, thinking about it

"You should have, our parents have all fought against him and his followers" Replied Blue

"Wait, are you talking about Voldemort?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes, that is him. Or as he was known when he came here, to Hogwarts. Tom Riddle" Answered Blue, they all looked at the book Blue was holding

"Do you think she his daughter?" Asked Pixie

"I don't know, but if she is, she is dangerous" Answered Blue

"We need to do something" Said Pip

"And what do you need to do?" Asked a manly voice, they turned around and saw Professor Tennant standing there. Pip looked over at Charlotte

"Sir, do you know someone called Lizzie Riddle?" Asked Laura

"No, never heard of her" Answered Professor Tennant "Why?"

"Because at this very moment, while we are standing here having this talk, that girl is walking among our corridors." Said Pixie

"And no one remembers her being in the sorting hat feast" Said Charlotte

"We need to go to Professor McGonagall" Replied Professor Tennant "QUICK! ALL OF YOU!"

"GUYS! GUYS!" Shouted Tom and Josh running over to them

"Tom? Josh?" Asked Blue

"What is it?" Asked Charlotte

"It's Zack" Answered Josh, they all looked at each other

"Where is he?" Asked Pip

"In the hospital wing" Answered Tom

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Chapter 16: Running Out Of Time

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Returning To Hogwarts**

**Chapter 16: Running Out Of Time**

"ZACK!" Shouted Pip, Charlotte and Laura running into the hospital wing. They ran over to where Emily, Colin and Rupert were sat

"What happened to him?" Asked Charlotte as they approached them

"It happened during Qudditch practice" Answered Colin, they all looked at him

"He was hit with a quaffle" Said Rupert

"But that happens alot" Replied Pip

"Not when the quaffle wasn't moving" Said Rupert

"This doesn't make sense" Replied Pixie, Blue grabbed Charlotte

"It must be Lizzie"

"You think"

"What's going on?" Asked Emily, who had stood up at this point

"Well you know that girl walking around with Kieran?" Said Charlotte

"Yes" Replied Emily

"Well she isn't really a student here at this school" Said Pip

"What?" Said Emily, Tom, Josh, Colin and Rupert together

"Yes, from the research we have done it seems like she is the daughter of Tom Riddle" Said Pixie

"Aka Lord Voldemort" Replid Laura

"What, that's not possible" Said Colin

"That's what we were thinking, but Professor Tennant, has a feeling it could happen, he could have had a child without anyone knowing" Said Laura

"Then who is the mother?" Asked Emily

"We don't know" Answered Blue

"Then what do we do?" Asked Josh

"We have to tell Professor McGonagall...hey...where's Kieran?" Asked Pip

"We couldn't find him" Answered Tom, they all looked at each other

"Your saying she the daughter of Lord Voldemort?" Asked Emily

"Yes" Answered Blue and Pixie together

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Shouted Josh

"Okay, Colin you Josh and Emily go and look for Kieran. Blue you come with me, Pip and Laura to find Professor McGonagall. Pixie you Tom and Rupert stay here and make sure no one comes here to hurt Zack. I have a feeling Lizzie is out of revenge" Said Charlotte

"Why do you think that?" Asked Rupert

"Because Uncle Harry killed her father. To hurt Uncle Harry she will probably try and kill either Zack or Kieran, maybe even both" Said Laura

"Do you think, that she could..." Said Pixie

"What kill them...and us?" Asked Blue

"Yes" Answered Pixie

"I think she can, she's probably like her father, not afraid of killing anything" Said Blue

"LETS GO!" Shouted Emily. They all split up to go to the places they needed to go and help get rid of this girl and look for Kieran.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Shouted Charlotte, Pip, Blue and Laura as they entered Professor McGonagall's office.

"What is it?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"We need to tell you something...and Mum...you won't like it one bit" Said Blue, standing in front of Laura, Charlotte and Pip. Professor McGonagall looked at them

"What is it?"

"There is a girl walking around the corridors called Lizzie Riddle" Said Laura

"Riddle?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"Riddle." Answered Pip

"She is Tom Riddle's daughter. And she has Kieran...we think" Said Charlotte

"I shall call Mr and Mrs Potter, get back to Zack and make sure he is protected" Replied Professor McGongall. Blue, Charlotte, Laura and Pip ran back to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile with Kieran, who was down in the chamber of secrets, being held by Lizzie

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Asked Kieran

"Oh nothing, just to see the face of your father once he finds out you are dead" Answered Lizzie

"You can't kill me"

"Oh and why not"

"Because my friends, my family will come looking for me"

"They won't, they don't know the way down here" Said Lizzie, smirking at Kieran "And when they find your body...no...if they find your body, well, let's just say they will be modified by your remains" Lizzie walked away laughing, Kieran tried to get away, but he didn't have his wand of the strength to get out of those chains.

" HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!" Shouted Lizzie back at Kieran.

Meanwhile back with Charlotte, Blue and Pip returning to the hospital wing to find Josh, Colin and Emily already back from searching for Kieran.

"Did you find him?" Asked Charlotte

"I'm sorry, no luck" Answered Emily

"Why does this have to happen to me" Said Charlotte, grabbing her hair in annoyance. Colin went over to her

"Ssh, calm down. Everything will be fine" Said Colin

"And it's not always you, it happens to me as well. Did you forget I'm your cousin as well as Laura's, Kieran's and Zack's" Smiled Pip, Charlotte smiled at her and hugged her

"Awe, you guys finally made up" Said Emily, she walked over to them and hugged them.

"Hey, where's Laura?" Asked Rupert, looking around the room

"She was just with us" Answered Blue, looking around. They all looked at each other

"NO!"

**Laura's Pov**

I'm hoping he is down here. I'm scared and worried about what is down there as well as for mine and Kieran's life but I can't just let my cousin die down there! I know Kieran is an odd person but I love him, just like everyone else does. It's my turn to shine. I need to do this. But if I don't make it out alive I hope my friends and family know I love them. Now here goes nothing. I jumped down this tunnel and landed on sand, I stood up and heard laughing and then someone shouting help _IT'S KIERAN! _Wait I have to be careful, she started walking quietly and then I saw him, there he was chained to a wall. I couldn't see Lizzie anywhere _NOW'S THE CHANCE TO GET HIM!_ I was about to run over to him until I felt someone grab my arm, I turned to see who it was

"Not so fast Miss Weasley" Smirked Lizzie, awe man. Just when I was about to be the hero and everything

**-End Of Pov-**

"What do we do?" Said Rupert, pacing back and forth

"Rupert" Said Blue, but he didn't hear her

"This is bad, very bad" Replied Rupert, Charlotte looked over at Pip

"This is not good" Said Pip

"Your telling me" Replied Charlotte. Suddenly there was a pop and Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur appeared.

"MUM! DAD!" Shouted Pip and Charlotte, running over to their parents and hugging them. Then Draco and Astoria Malfoy appeared as well

"MUM! DAD!" Smiled Emily, she got up and hugged them

"Baby" Said Astoria, hugging her daughter

"ZACK!" Said Ginny, running over to Zack's body

"What happened?" Asked Harry

"Well you see...Charlotte you can tell them" Answered Pip, pushing her forwards

"Now which bit would you like to know about?" Asked Charlotte

"What happened to your cousin?" Asked Neville

"Well we were on the Qudditch pitch practicing for our match which is meant to be this weekend against Hufflepuff and then the quaffle hit him" Said Colin

"It must of hurt, he's out cold" Replied Ginny, heading Zack's tempature

"The problem is that it wasn't even moving, it was still in the chest, Zack had only just got into his broom and started flying" Said Rupert

"That doesn't make sense" Replied Ron

"We know Uncle Ron" Said Charlotte.

"Now as that was happening I was in the library with Charlotte, Laura, Pixie and Pip researching about a girl called Lizzie Riddle" Said Blue

"Riddle, isn't that..." Said Luna

"Voldemort's name, before he changed it, yes" Said Professor McGonagall walking into the room

"He had a daughter?" Asked Harry

"It seems so" Answered Professor Tennant, who had walked into the room with McGonagall

"Where's Laura?" Asked Hermione

"About that" Answered Charlotte

"She's missing, just like Kieran" Said Pip

"WHAT?" Shouted Hermione, Ron and Ginny

"But, I think I know where they are" Said Blue

"Where?" Asked Draco and Fleur together

"The Chamber of Secrets" Answered Pip, Blue, Pixie, Tom, Colin, Rupert, Charlotte and Emily

"This can't end very well" Said Josh

"What are they doing down there?" Asked Bill

"Actually, it makes sense to me" Answered Harry. Charlotte nodded

"But I have a plan" Smiled Charlotte

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	17. Chapter 17: Time To Save The World

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Returning To Hogwarts**

**Chapter 17: Time To Save The World**

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! NO!" Shouted Neville Longbottom, Charlotte's father. He and he's friend came to Hogwarts because they heard that their children were in danger, this also involved Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria.

"Dad, I can do this" Said Charlotte

"No you can't, you are just a little kid, in their first year of Hogwarts"

"Charlotte, your father is right" Said Draco Malfoy

"Well Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione faced danger at our age" Said Pip

"But still" Said Neville

"Why can't you just believe in your daughter" Said Luna

"Because I'm scared I will lose her just like her two cousins" Replied Neville

"One, we haven't lost them and two I believe in Charlotte" Said Hermione, smiling at his niece

"Thanks Aunt Hermione"

"Plus, I've been reading this, I know all the spell to it" Said Charlotte, showing her family and friends a book. Harry picked it up and looked at it

"Where did you find this book?" Asked Harry, knowing what book it is. The book happened to be the potion's book Harry had found in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"In the potion classroom" Said Charlotte

"Okay" Replied Harry

"Alright, go and get them" Said Neville

"BE SAFE!" Shouted Luna, the kids all ran out of the room leaving the parents and teachers with Zack

"I hope they will be okay" Said Fleur

"They will be, we're their parents" Replied Bill

"Yes but still" Said Fleur

"Fleur, they will be fine" Replied Draco

"How can you be sure?" Asked Fleur

"I'm not" Answered Draco

"Okay so how do we get down there and safe them?" Asked Blue, staring at the sink with Colin, Tom, Josh, Rupert, Pixie, Charlotte, Emily and Pip

"Well we could just open it" Said Charlotte

"Yeah but she might hear us" Replied Josh

"Then I'm sorry" Said Charlotte

"How about we get in there and save them, then worry about what happened" replied Tom

"Good thinking" Said Pip

They opened the chamber of secrets and then made their way looking around, they soon found Kieran and Laura chained to a wall. They ran over to them and Colin raised his wand and pointed it at the wall. Josh grabbed hold of Kieran and Rupert grabbed Laura.

"Are you okay?" Asked Emily

"No, not really" Answered Laura

"I need something to eat" Said Kieran

"And you will when we get out of here" Replied Charlotte

"Lets hope" Said Kieran

"I wouldn't be hoping to long" Smirked a voice, they all turned around to find Lizzie standing there "So I'm guessing you know the truth"

"Oh yeah, we know" Said Pip

"Hmmm...now what should I do with all of you?" Asked Lizzie, speaking to herself

"Well you could let us go" Answered Rupert

"Rupert?" Asked Charlotte

"Yes, Charlotte?" Answered Rupert

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay"

"Thank You" Said Lizzie "Now, let's get down to business" They all looked around and couldn't see pip

"Now before you do that, where is Pip?" Asked Emily, looking around, they all stopped and looked away, then Pip came out of nowhere and hit Lizzie over the head with a frying pan and Lizzie fell to the ground. She looked at her friends and laughed

"oops" They all laughed with her

"Nice treat my friend" Smiled Charlotte

"YOU GUYS MADE UP!" Shouted Kieran, hugging them

"I guess we have" Said Pip, looking at Charlotte

"Wait Kieran, why are you hugging us?" Asked Charlotte

"Oh yeah, this is out of character for me" Answered Kieran, letting go of his two cousins.

"Yeah, that was odd" Said Charlotte

"You don't have to say that twice" Replied Blue

"Well now we have got Laura and Kieran back, do you think we should get out of here before she wakes up" Said Rupert, pointing to Lizzie's body

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" Replied Colin

"Don't you find it odd, we're wizards and witches we have magic and we deafeted her with something that would hurt a muggle" Said Emily

"True very true" Replied Tom

"I don't care, I'm just happy that Kieran is safe and sound" Smiled Josh

"Awe baby" Said Kieran

"What about me?" Asked Laura

"Oh yeah, you too" Answered Josh, everyone laughed

"Don't worry Laura, we love you" Said Emily

"I was worried about you" Replied Rupert, talking to Laura

"Thanks"

"Wait, where's Zack?" Asked Kieran

"Oh yeah, about that" Answered Pip, looking at Charlotte and Blue

Kieran ran into the hospital wing and hugged Zack

"ZACK!" Zack woke up and looked at Kieran

"KIERAN?" All the parents looked at Kieran and Zack hugging

"You're okay" Smiled Kieran

"Yeah he wakes up for his brother, but not us" Said Pip to Charlotte

"Seems so" Replied Charlotte

"WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?" Asked Zack

"Because I found out Lizzie tried killing you, but your still alive" Answered Kieran

"ZACK!" Smiled Ginny at one of her sons

"KIERAN!" Said Harry to Kieran. Kieran walked over to his father and hugged him while Zack got out of bed and hugged Ginny

"I'm so glad you two are safe" Said Harry, hugging Ginny, Zack and Kieran

"We are Potter's after all" Replied Zack

"That is so true" Said Harry

"At least my little angel is safe and sound" Smiled Ron, hugging Laura

"DAD!"

"Honey I think you are embarrassing her" Said Hermione

"I don't care, she is safe and sound" Replied Ron

"Alright" Said Hermione.

"So what happened down there?" Asked Professor McGonagall, walking into the room and standing next to her daughter Blue. Blue glared at the floor, annoyed with her mother. Charlotte, Pip and Emily looked at each other and smiled

"Why don't you ask your daughter while we catch up with our families" Said Pip, suddenly there was a pop and Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared.

"GRANDMA AND GRANDPA!" Shouted Kieran, Zack, Laura, Pip and Charlotte running over to Molly and Arthur hugging them

"Why can't they ever be like that to us?" Asked Bill, speaking to Draco and Neville

"Because you are over protective" Answered Fleur

"But Charlotte is my little girl, she needs protecting" Said Neville "I mean we all know what Malfoy was like"

"I'm right here Longbottom"

"Oh yeah"

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	18. Chapter 18: Everything Has To End

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

**Returning To Hogwarts**

**Chapter 18: Everything has to End**

It had been a few months since Charlotte, Pip, Emily, Colin, Tom, Josh, Pixie, Blue and Rupert had gone down into the chamber of Secrets to help save Kieran and Laura from the evil Lizzie Riddle who just so happened to be Lord Voldemort's daughter but no one actually knew who her mother was so Charlotte and Laura were still researching and looking in to that. Professor McGonagall didn't cancel the end of year exams. But also Charlotte's, Kieran's, Zack's, Pip's, Laura's and Emily's parents decided to stay at Hogwarts to keep an eye on their children so they didn't get into trouble. So that meant they were helping in all their lessons. Emily was pretty happy to have her parents around her, Draco and Astoria did really like Tom and thought they were perfect together. Harry and Ginny really like Josh, Kieran's boyfriend and happy with him, they didn't care that he was a Slytherin, they just wanted Kieran to be happy with who he was with. Charlotte and Pip were walking along one of the corridors in Hogwarts Castle when Charlotte turned to her best friend.

"Look Pip, I know you really like him"

"Who?"

"Professor Tennant"

"SSH!" Said Pip, putting a finger to her lip

"As I was saying...I see you are happy with him, I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Really?" Pip glowed with happiness

"Yes"

"Hehe" Said Pip, looking down at the floor

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well Charlotte, you see I told Professor McGonagall and then I used the 'Obliviate' spell"

"You didn't"

"I did"

"Pip!"

"I'm sorry! I had to do something"

"But you used a spell on Professor McGonagall!"

"I couldn't think of anything else"

"Of all the spells"

"I KNOW!"

"Does, he know what you did?"

"No, and he won't know. So please don't tell him"

"You know someday I'm going to have to tell someone"

"CHARLOTTE!"

"WHAT? You know I'm not very good at keeping secrets"

"That is a lie"

"Okay, yes it is but..."

"Guys, Laura found something to do with Lizzie Riddle and who her mother is" Said Colin and Zack running up to them

"WHAT? REALLY?" Asked Charlotte

"Yeah of course" Answered Zack, he grabbed their hands and ran off to the library with them

In the Library sat Blue Dumbledore, Rupert Grint, Kieran Potter, Josh Hutcherson, Emily Malfoy, Tom Felton, Laura Weasley and Pixie Frost. Charlotte, Pip, Zack and Colin entered the room.

"So I guess you heard" Said Emily

"We heard that Laura found something" Replied Pip

"Yeah I did" Said Laura

"And?" Asked Charlotte

"It seems that Lizzie Riddle is the daughter of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange" Answered Blue

"Wait, Emily isn't Bellatrix Lestrange your great aunt?" Asked Pip

"That would be a yes" Answered a very annoyed Emily

"Oh God, you're related to Lizzie" Said Kieran

"Don't think about it, please" Replied Emily

"It's alright"

"So your great aunt tortured and killed my grandparents" Said Charlotte

"It's such a wonderful world we live in" Replied Josh

"So who are you related to Josh" Asked Pip

"I'd rather not speak about it" Answered Josh

"Alright" Said Tom

"So what do we do now?" Asked Blue

"Well we only have a few days left here at Hogwarts before the summer holiday" Answered Kieran

"Yeah" Said Colin

"You know, I think we should have a party" Replied Zack

"You would" Said Charlotte, Laura and Pip together

"What's that meant to mean?" Asked Zack

"Oh nothing" Answered Laura, Zack just glared at them.

A few days later everyone every single student who went to Hogwarts was sat in the grand hall listening to Professor McGonagall say a speech about the year that everyone had spent at Hogwarts.

"This year lots has happened. New students arriving here at Hogwarts, getting used to time away from their families. Danger. But you all have got through it, you have always been there to help each other when you really have needed it. For the students leaving this year, I hope that you have enjoyed your time here. There are loads of chances out there for all you young witches and Wizards but remember this Hogwarts will always be your home. So this the house cup goes to...it's a tie?" Professor McGonagall looked at everyone "Oh...well I do have a couple more house points to hand out to various students, so here goes...to Kieran Potter, for having the courage to explore dangerous parts of the castle. 20 points. Laura Weasley, for researching and always finding a way to solve things. 20 points. Charlotte Longbottom, for using all your knowledge into helping people, but always never giving up on the people you love, 40 Points. Pip Weasley, 40 Points, for helping your friends and defeating Evil. Zack Potter, 20 points for never giving up on your friends or family. Colin Morgan, 20 points for seeing reason to everything. Blue Dumbledore, for searching and finding a way to help other around you, 30 points. Emily Malfoy, for helping change the way people see Slytherins but also for giving a reason for fighting for. Josh Hutcherson, 30 points. Pixie Frost, 30 points for finding that anyone can do anything in helping and proving people wrong. Tom Felton, 30 points. And to Rupert Grint, for the courage within and putting that to good use...So I think in fourth place is Hufflepuff with 150 points. In Third place is Ravenclaw with 180 points in second place with 230 points is...SLYTHERIN!" Gryffindor started cheering "So that make Gryffindor the house cup winners with 250 points...well done Gryffindor" Gryffindor took off their caps and started clapping, Blue looked at her mother and smiled, her mother smiled back at her.

Later that day Charlotte was in Ravenclaw girls dorms and Pip walked into that room.

"Hi" Said Pip

"Hey" Smiled Charlotte

"You what you said the other day"

"About not telling anyone about you and you know who"

"Yea"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I never got to thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, I'm your best friend. I should have understood about how you felt" Said Charlotte, Pip got her wand and waved it

"See"

"Did you just take off the spell?"

"Yes, I can't live with knowing that I put a spell on you and never got the chance to take it off"

"Well you have"

"I know...so where's everyone?"

"Down at the platform with their stuff, we better get going" Said Charlotte, she turned and looked at her cat in it's cage. "Tinkerbelle. It's time to go" Pip picked up Tinkerbelle's cage and walked out of the dorm with Charlotte.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**


	19. Chapter 19: See You In A Year

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything**_

**Returning To Hogwarts**

**Chapter 19: See You In A Year**

"It's going to be strange coming back next year, don't you think?" Said Charlotte speaking to Colin and Pip

"I don't know" Replied Colin

"Life is full of wonderful things, well that is what Grandpa Weasley says" Said Pip

"But if you think about it he is right. I mean Hogwarts is a wonderful place" Replied Charlotte

"What are you three talking about?" Asked Zack, who joined the three of them

"Coming back next year, it's going to be weird" Answered Charlotte

"It is but it feels like home here" Said Zack, Charlotte nodded

"True, come on lets find somewhere to sit" Replied Pip, they walked onto the train to get home to their families.

They walked and walked until they found somewhere to sit on the train which happened to be in the same place as Laura, Rupert, Kieran, Pixie, Emily, Tom and Josh.

"Hi Guys" Smiled Pip

"Ready to go back home?" Asked Zack

"Yeah, I'm ready. Ready than I'll ever be" Answered Rupert

"It's going to feel weird going back" Said Pixie

"It's probably cause we spent so much time together, here at Hogwarts" Said Charlotte

"I think you are right about that" Replied Tom

"Where's Blue?" Asked Pip

"She wasn't catching the train, her and Professor McGonagall will find another why home." Answered Rupert

"Oh...well one day we will have to invite them over to the burrow to hang out" Said Pip

"Yes" Replied Kieran "We will have to do that"

They arrived at King's Cross Station, they saw their parents and went home with them. They all kept in contact with each other, they knew they were going to be friends for a very long time. One day Charlotte and her family went over to see her grandparents at the burrow, when there Charlotte saw Emily Malfoy with her parents Draco and Astoria, Ron, Hermione, Laura, Pip, Fleur and Bill as well as Harry, Ginny, Zack and Kieran. But when Charlotte saw Kieran, she knew something was still not right about him, but what could it be? Well who knows. I guess we will find out soon, won't we

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**


End file.
